Broken skies
by midnightmuse
Summary: What if Edward did return to check Bella was alright, only to see her getting involved with Jacob. What if when he ran broken and at his lowest point, it was Rosalie that went to find him
1. Chapter 1 Return

**no characters belong to me they are Stephenie Meyers Reviews welcome**

He had decided, he couldnt exist like this anymore, the pain made Venom a walk in the park. He worried for Bella, needed her and tried to forget how easily she wrote his love off, and believed he would ever leave her. Did she not know him at all? He had said he would stay as long as she was safe with that. Couldnt she see the birthday incident would tear him apart. Bella was endlessly oblivious to his feelings. It made him wonder if she ever really knew him, and how much of the allure was the draw of a vampire to its prey.

Still he had to know, Alice had been very evasive in his last phone call home, and Rosalie had been unspeakably smug, which was nothing new, but it put new fears into his nightmares. Part of him wanted her to move on and forget him, but it was a very small part. He didnt really want it at all, it would destroy him. But the sad truth was that Bella mattered more to him than he mattered, and he just needed to know...

So he was sat on a plane, lost in memories of his Bella, as he flew back to America. He drove across country, not needing sleep was at least useful for that. It made the last months an even worse hell. But if Bella had moved on and was happy, he could strip one nightmare away, and replace it with another.

He had not told anyone he was returning, but Alice would know,. Still he couldnt face going home. So he booked a room in a motel a little out of town and tried to adjust to being so close to her again. The urge to run to her, was almost too much to resist. So he walked, through endless woods, telling himself this was resisting, it was a lie. His need to see her, led him closer to Charlies house, and before long the inevitable happened, he was standing out of sight in the woods opposite Charlies house.

He heard her old wreck of a truck before he saw it, it was so damn slow. He wasnt breathing, in anticipation,. And there she was, laughing, that beautiful smile, as she stumbled from the truck, and Jacob raced around and caught her, with inhuman speed, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight "my hero, my Jacob" she laughed as she pulled him close.

Edward became ice, He smelt werewolf, and Jacob groped her a bit as he chuckled and looked directly at Edward, a sly callous grin on his face. "Well you know I love you Bella" he said, his eyes locked on Edward"I will protect you from anything, even yourself" he said.

"What would I do with out my own personal bodyguard" she said standing on tiptoe to kiss him. Jacob turned it into a make out session on the drive shoving her up against the truck

"Jake, you know its friends only. Ive told you I am not quite ready yet.. " she half heartedly protested

"You love me really, just admit it, we are perfect together" he insisted as mauled her. Edward thought he would vomit

"Ok.. I love you, but your going to have to behave, just because Charlie would give you space in my bedroom, doesnt mean I am ready to do whatever you want, you take a lot for granted" she scolded, but there was no force to it.

"Compared to that vampire leech I behave, and I act, not run away like a girl. You need me Bella Swan, and more than that you know want me" he said sliding his mouth over hers.

Edward could hear her groan of pleasure, and felt it snap his soul in two...

Bella laughed and dragged Jacob into Charlies house saying "Not on the street, Jake.. Behave until you get to my room at least"

Edward ran, without mind thinking, he just ran.

He found himself somewhere in the dark, looking at the stars, wondering how a vampire got to die. He couldnt live with this feeling.

He was lost in a pit of this pain so he hardly heard someone approaching. They were too silent to be human, he expected it to be Alice, and he really didnt want to hear about Bella's happy ever after. He wanted to be needed or wanted by her. He couldnt even pretend he had a reason to stay silently watching and pining for her, because she already had supernatural protection; that stinking animal the werewolf Jacob.

He didnt look when another Vampire sat next to him, but he sensed who it was. He was slightly shocked that it had been Rosalie that had followed him, but he was too numb in his agony to realy care. He turned his head away from her, he didnt want to have another one gloat over this, Jacobs expression as he met Edwards eyes was quite enough for him just now. But all she did was slide her arms around him and held him too her, as he sobbed, without tears and without sound


	2. Chapter 2 Remorse

**These Characters arent mine, they are Stephenie Meyers. Reviews welcome**

"I am not asking I will bloody carry you back myself" Rosalie muttered in Edwards ear "You are coming home, I'd say we took a vote, which Alice actually organized, or rather she told us what we would have voted. " she talked on, knowing Edward was pretty much beyond hearing anything she said "But thats all irrelevant I've decided I am taking you home; you've moped around enough"

She smiled 'sweetly' as he glared at her at her saying he was moping; at least it was a reaction. She was begining to get worried, he seemed positively catatonic.

"I am not going home" Edward said in a defeated voice

"So your just giving up?" she said in disgust, punching him in the ribs

"She is with that Jacob now, and I left knowing it was better for her to move on from me" he half sobbed

"Oh Christ Edward, you are such a damned Martyr" she said irritably, "I didnt mean just about that fickle human girl your so infatuated with, no she isnt the be all and end all" she said

"She is to me" he said quietly

"Your SO pathetic Edward. Its SO you to ignore every female on the planet, and then fall for that waste of space" she muttered

Edward moved swiftly, a blur of movement, his hand at her throat "Dont talk about her that way!" he growled

"So maybe he has some balls left after all, I thought Bella had taken them, for her collection" Rosalie mocked, batting his hand away as if it was nothing. "So, as I was saying" she carried on,as if Edward hadnt protested at all, and certainly as if he hadnt just tried to throttle her. "I have decided you are coming home. Now we can do it the humilating way,where I sling you over my sholder and carry you back, or, we can go in my car. " she said "If I could trust you not to drive us off a cliff, a la Thelma and Louise style, I would let you drive it" she said as an after thought "Your Thelma by the way" she smirked

She was relieved to see Edward glaring at her again, and with much less provocation, that was much more normal. She ignored it, and grabbed his hand "So which way is it going to be Edward?" she said as she pulled him to his feet.

"Why are you doing this? Why not leave me in peace?" he complained

"You call this peace?" Rosalie retorted " I dont, and I am not leaving you to wallow in this Edward, so stop putting up any resistance, it is useless you know" she said

"She's with Jacob, now you know?" he said as she dragged him towards her car

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Just when I thought her taste in supernatural beings couldnt get any worse" she said "Yeah I heard something about it. Alice is quite close to her still, cant imagine why... as far as I can see Bella is the best argument for reverting to our natural diet" she muttered. Edwards pained look, made her bite her lip, but she really did think Bella was an idiot, and a selfish one to boot. And she was well aware if anyone was qualified to judge selfish she was.

She decided Bella would pay for hurting Edward this badly, though Edward would probably have something to say about that, but she took it as a personal insult that the human was smiling with that stinking Jacob so fast, while she knew Edward was going through agonies. Now Bella and Jacob were if not quite dating officially yet, they were slobbering all over each other, she felt disgust and a slow burning anger over this, that rivalled her poor Edwards despair.

But first she had to drag Edward back home, that was going more easily than she had expected, but only because Edward was so worryingly out of it. She shoved him in her car, and pondered ever more extreme things to get a reaction .. any reaction out of him. One way or another she was going to have to get his mind off Bella Swann


	3. Chapter 3 Reputations

**I do not own these Character Stephenie Meyer does. Reviews Welcome, this is a chpt I am a little worried about, but the story wanted to be written that way, so while I am slightly panicked about it, I sent it in anyway... so let me know how you take it... **

Rosalie tapped her fingers in a frustrated way on the steering wheel, as the world slid past in a grey blur. She looked again over at Edward, as he looked impassively out of the window. She let out a hiss of frustration, only partly from the fact that he probably qualified as the most beautiful creature in the car, and lets face it that kind of rivalry got to her. But mainly because Edward seemed so defeated by this stupid plain human.

And she was concerned, Edward seemed so passive, so defeated now, but she was more worryied as to what he would be like in town, more specifically how he would be as they drove past a certain house on the way to the motel.

She had conceded they would go there first, rather than heading straight home, because of the strange desperate and determined look in his eyes, rather than his urgent pleading and threats he had made. Of course when she agreed she hadn't realized that the route they were on, took them with no alternative past a certain Chief of police's house. She half wondered if that was why Edward had insisted so much, that sick masochistic boy. She wouldn't put that past him. So she tensed as they drove past Charlies house.

She looked over as Edward did, to the almost completely dark building, Charlies car was not on the drive, all the lights except a dim one in an upstairs bedroom were off. Rosalie clenched her teeth as the exact same moment as Edward did and her hand shot out to stop him, leaping from the car as it drove.. "I'll kill him" Edward groaned, but slumped in agony in the car seat, as the sound, only they could hear at this distance, a fast rythmic thudding of a headboard against a wall, and what seemed to be Bella finding religion as she was calling on a creator often enough. Though she called out 'Jacob a good few times... as well. Rosalie winced, as soft but unmistakably after Edwards agonized words, Jacob chuckled and said "My Bella.. " and even softer, so even Bella wouldnt hear; "shes mine now Leech.. Mine in ways you'd never have her.. you lose!"

Treaty or no treaty, Rosalie decided to kill the Dog, for twisting the knife, in ways so un-needed against Edward. She watched the defeated Edward intently as they approached the Motel, and she dragged him into his room. He was more zombie than vampire and she truly feared for his sanity, as his almost black eyes held something she'd only seen in her own, after her attack, and being turned. She knew he was close to the edge.

She was so worried for him, she didnt even notice that they were seen, and it was her reputation that was going to take the battering, after being spotted going into a motel with her foster brother.. Such an irony, when Bella's betrayal of Edward with that Jacob, stayed secret, only Edward, her, and probably Alice would know.

She already knew Alice would side with Bella, Edward had chosen to leave, she had often said, he wanted her to move on. As far as Alice was concerned he couldnt complain when her friend did just that, with a being she loved, and was her soulmate too. Alice was so quietly confident of that she would forgive that disgusting human, and still be around her, Rosalie could just smack her for it, in advance

So she knew she was the only one willing to do this for Edward. And even if she had known then, the trouble doing this would cause, she still would have done the same. There was no way she was leaving Edward alone , how he was. She led him into the room, and locked the door. She made sure Edward was on the bed, and watched as he lay, a shell of himself.. that was Bella's gift to him; to change him, and to kill him, as surely as if she had killed his body. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him "He hasnt won, she is yours in ways he'll never have" she tried to comfort him

"No.. she believed me when I lied and said I didnt feel it anymore.. I mean how could she believe that?" he said, "and she... " he shuddered now, "she chose him. " he groaned in unbearable agony, and Rosalie rocked him in her arms. She knew a little about love betrayed. Or in her case, weak human infatuation. But the pain this side of it was the same, and she held him for as long as it took.

It took three days, before he was even remotely aware of their surroundings. One morning he opened his eyes and said "Rosalie?.. " in confusion and then murmured "Where are we?"


	4. Chapter 4 Repercussions

**None of these characters belong to me. They are Stephenie Meyers. Please Review. **

The last three days, Jacob had been in..., well he could be cruder about it, but basically he was in heaven, he had Bella, and that stinking leech knew it. More Bella was happy and very, very with him, he couldnt imagine anything better. Of course if the Leech had sneaked out of town that night Edward knew he had,had Bella it would be perfect. But he could stand the jerk knowing how together they were, for longer.

Besides he heard the rumours, that he kept far from Bella's ears, that Edwards foster sister had been holed up with the leech, in a motel room all this time. From that he gathered the leech wasnt welcome with the other Cullens, as much as he was with the blonde one. He actually didnt believe the rumours for a minute, but the longer they went on, he was sure the more Bella would believe the distractions Edward lied he had, were that stunning blonde vampire. Even though he instinctively hated those leeches and he knew she was drop dead gorgeous, he would... Add in the fact that Bella was SO insecure about herself, she really would think it made sense. He could almost laugh at it. How much easier had the bloodsucker made it for him, he hardly had to force her at all... course he knew it was what she wanted really.. so that didnt matter. She soon joined in very enthusiactically. Even better that worm Edward knew it too.. All in all Jacob had never been so happy

Course Bella was walking around with a smile on her face, Edward's return had not filtered through to her to kill her buzz. He was pretty sure it wouldnt now anyway. If he got her pregnant fast it would seal the deal even more. There would be no going back for her, not to Edward, that was his plan one way or another.

"Where are we Rosalie?" Edward asked, when he began to come too.

"You insisted on coming here. " Rosalie told him, "you scared me, you have been so out of it" she said

"Sorry" he said hollowly. Rosalie could hit him for being so defeated.

"I'll give you sorry, Edward you should be angry, at him. at her... at me for Gods sake, that should be pretty easy, you have no damn patience for me at the best of times" she said " plus by now I think there are a few rumours about you and me... seeing as we have been locked in this motel so long" she said

"Sorry, I have made nothing but trouble" he murmured.

She punched him then, and was grateful he had enough about him to look offended.

"And your wrong, I have patience with you.. I mean I dont need patience with you, your alright, really" he corrected, lamely

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Such high praise, how can my ego take it?" she mocked

"Your ego?.. I am sure it can take any kind of praise" he said with a shadow of a smile on his lips, not that it got to his eyes.

"Well thanks, look we can stay here as long as you want, whatever makes this easier for you, but you look starving" she pointed out.

"Have you fed?" he infuriatingly asked, caring as ever.

"No I havent left you" Rosalie told him

"Then we better go get you something" he caught her indignant look, and raised his hand to pre-empt what she was going to say "Ok.. ok I will even feed too, if its the only way to get you too" he said

"It is " she confirmed

"Has anyone told you, your a damn Sadist?" he asked

"Often, my little Masocistic friend" she chuckled, as she threw his jacket over to him "Lets go" she said. She protectively took his arm as they walked out of the motel room and towards her car.

Bella was happily thinking of Jacob, his firey warm body and how it felt against hers, when something almost as delicious reached her ears, in the school dining Hall... Rosalie being slagged off. Rosalie had been the most unwelcoming, and the most intimidatingly beautiful Cullen, so she allowed herself some uncharitable glee at her supposed downfall... Emmet had left her, gone, the rumour went to Alaska, so she was believing it so far. Seemed the lovely, in looks alone according to Bella, had been having an affair with her other foster brother, not even hiding it, day after day in a local seedy motel. Bella couldnt help but laugh out loud at it, as far as she was concerned it this public downfall couldnt happen to a nicer person.

She supposed she couldnt blame Alice for not passing this latest disaster in the love stakes from the Cullen clan, but she felt she had some right to know, they had almost been her family after all. But before she complained to Alice for it, she decided she would drive past the offending Motel, and see for herself.. it wouldnt be a totally wasted trip either way, she quite liked the idea of taking Jacob there herself. So she pulled up in a layby hidden from the road, she really wasnt going to ruin her own reputation by having her distinctive truck seen in that places car park. She hiked the short distance down to the side of the motel.

She almost laughed when she saw Rosalie's distinctive car parked up there, and she hid out of sight, and she was grateful to note, knowing Vampires as she did, that she was also downwind of the motel. As she watched one of the rooms front doors opened and indeed Rosalie did emerge from the room, pulling a seemingly reluctant to leave male... She froze

. How could he be back....

... He was with Rosalie... She felt a sting at that, and hatred. How could he!

She knew she was being a hypocrite, as she was fully and completely with Jacob now, but this was insulting. She at least loved Jacob, how could he love that thing. She fumed, she hated Edward Cullen, she wished him dead... worse she wished him with that two timing tart Rosalie. She wished him totally miserable. With that thought, not knowing that, that was the only reality in all this, that was true, how heart breakingly miserable Edward truly was, she returned to her truck, with thoughts of more Jacob related Vengance on Edward.


	5. Chapter 5 Relocation

**None of these characters belong to me; they are Stephenie Meyers. Reviews welcome. **

In a wild isolated corner of the forest they fed, satisfying a thirst, even if it was not the taste their bodies craved. Edward could not remember the last time he fed at all, but then he wasnt thinking too clearly any more.

Though feeding cleared his mind a little, and he looked over at Rosalie and realized something "Your the only one thats seeing me?" he said "Why is that?" he asked. He looked over at her, wondering if the rest of his family were just giving him space or there was something more going on.

Rosalie frowned, that was the start of his answer "Well, I suppose they would say its... complicated. I dont really get why it should be. But this is how they explained it to me" she said in a tone, that showed that what was coming next was definately not her view on the matter. "The others, they.. Well they kept track of how Bella was; they had got close to her, and if she lost it, there was the security risk, what with her knowing what we are" she said

Edward looked more intently at her, and something in his look concerned her. "Thats not all though?" he said. Rosalie shook her head

"Well no, Alice is friends with her, and wanted to be sure she was ok. Then of course Bella started spending more and more time with..... " she paused, it was probably not too wise to mention the stinking Dog.

"Jacob" Edward said, his tone full of agony.

"Well, yes, because of that, Alice couldnt see what was going to happen with her, so she relied on spending time with her, Charlie , loves Alice, so that was easy to do, apparently. Anyway Carlise was worried, he started thinking we should be moving, he was considering Alaska again. But they were holding off, for a while. He wasnt sure of what Bella was going to be like, and what that meant to the situation with the werewolves, apparently he said Jacob can affect the treaty as his birthright. " she said with a roll of her eyes " And we all know Jacob is more than motivated to make trouble for you. So although at the start Carlise was hoping you'd come back, and things would return to how they were, but the more time she spent with the dog, the less likely the wolves were going to take to you being here, and God forbid if she dumped the Dog for you. Carlise started to see that it was potentially dangerous for them all either way, if they stayed without you, and if you returned." she said "There quite a few debates about it" she said

Edward became aware there was probably a lot said that he wasnt being told, "And?" he pressed

"Well Carlise went up to Alaska with Emmet, to see how much of a welcome there would be, if a bolt hole was needed" she said with a casual shrug.

"And?" he repeated, forcing himself to keep calm, Rosalie was stubbornly not thinking of the reply, her defences were up.

"And last month, they all left, I refused to go, apparently Alice saw something happening between Bella and me, so she comes by to see Bella fairly frequently, but Bella is so often down in La Push, and taken up with her new friends there, I dont think she has noticed, what the town hasnt been told yet, the Cullens have moved out" she said "Well most of them" she said sullenly

"you stayed behind?" he said incredulously

Rosalie shot him a defiant glare "Well I didnt agree with them, its not a bloody democracy, I do get to decide my fate, Carlise has decided quite enough for me" she positively snapped

"But they left?" he said "All of them?" he said stunned

"Well Carlise took some overdue holiday, in a week he will tell the local hospital he has another post" she said dully, "They all think its all just doing the usual moving, and its for the best , 'not worth the risk' " she said with an annoyed tone, at their conclusion

Edward lowered his head, and Rosalie looked swiftly over at him "They dont mean your not worth the risk, they didnt know you'd ever come back" she pointed out "well Alice only recently considered it" she added

"But you did? How come you knew me better than the rest of them did?" he asked

"Edward, you are one of those rare types, noble, you would always come back, whatever you told yourself, to make sure she was ok. " Rosalie said "If the family home was abandoned, what message would that give you?" she said, it was obvious she had said this many times to the rest of the Cullens.

"Thank you Rosalie, really for that " he said softly. He was quiet for a long time and then breathed "I cant stand it Rosalie" he murmured.

She took his hand "I know, but its amazing what you can live through" she said

" you mean 'what doesnt kill you makes you strong'?" he said wryly

"Well strong is all fine and good , say if you were going to tear, purely at random, a wolf or two to bits" she smirked. "But I think something like having fun, being happy is worth having too" she said with a confident toss of her hair, that made the gold in it catch the light, even in Forks gloom. "Not that tearing a certain wolf to shreds wouldn't be fun" she chuckled

"I admire the sentiment" he said, though he felt a million miles from being happy. "On happy,that is, with regards to wolves, I have to respect the treaty." he said

She stroked his hand as she laughed "See , like I said, noble" She looked over at him, defiant and as gloriously strong, as she was petty and shallow. "Frankly I see a place for dark glorious revenge against those that have hurt you and tried to tear you apart" she said in a voice, form ages past; from the events that led to her creation in this form.

"I can not argue with that" Edward conceeded, he respected how she had clawed her way back, even as a new born, and had killed those human monsters without shedding a drop of blood. "Sometimes that is the right course" he said

"But you dont seem to think your worthy of it, here?" she said leaning closer and looking intently in his eyes, not having the benefit of reading his mind

"I made this situation... I am .. "

"If you say the monster here, or not worth revenging, I swear I will hit you, right through that sodding mountain" she muttered.

For the first time in months, Edward laughed "you would as well" he said as he did so.

"Too right" Rosalie said grinning.

"And thats you on my side" he said lying back and laughing loudly "God Help me" he chuckled

"Sorry he's not answering calls today, your lumbered with me" she said "and my brand of help" she said, both laughing, more through the afternoon, despite the gloom that was hanging over them


	6. Chapter 6 Refrain

**I dont own any of these characters, they are Stephenie Meyers. Reviews very welcome.**

Rosalie drove them back to the Cullen house, did it count as the Cullen home, Edward rather doubted it, not for several generations. He wanted to ask Rosalie about Emmet going to Alaska with Carlise, as he sensed there was more she was refusing to either tell him, or think about. and that told him, that there was a lot more that had happened. He couldnt remember Emmet and her being apart at all. Something bad had happened, and he was feeling guilt in advance, just in case he was the cause of it, He had a terrible feeling he was. Rosalie was nothing if not pig-headed, and he worried what she was hurting herself over him.

He looked over at her "Its quiet" he said of the building.

"Play the piano" she said, swiftly. The place, she ironically told herself, was like a morgue, this last month and she could do with hearing his music. He sounded an angel on the piano. The fact he looked like one was kind of sweet too. Edward looked over at her thoughtfully, in a way she decided she didnt exactly trust 'you better not be snooping' she thought, over her thoughts.

"Of course not, as if I would" he said throwing her a smile, that would have had Bella a puddle on the floor, of course she was made of stronger stuff, she could break him, have him begging for mercy, if Emmet did just that, dear Edward didnt stand a chance. She smiled sweetly over at him as she thought in real 3D high definition detail of just that with Edward, a slow smirk spreading across her face as he blushed deeper by the minute

"Of course you wouldnt" she chuckled

"your wicked" Edward said, "and very ...um.. creative" he said

Rosalie shot him a sly look "and you told a fibbed, and looked anyway" she said

"I dont try and pry" he pointed out, he did try and tune out his gift, or was it a curse?

"I know" Rosalie said "Sorry, I was teasing you wickedly" she said

"Wicked is an apt word, " he said still blushing, several, who was he kidding, almost all the things she had pictured were things he had, until a few minutes ago, been quite ignorant off

Rosalie read these thoughts in his face, , poor innocent, noble Edward, he really was in need of an education, had Carlise prepared him for nothing. Still she took pity on her poor innocent company, and thought of something different "I wonder how long it will be until Alice descends" she said "She will know your back, in fact I am surprised that she hasnt arrived already" she said

"Everyone chooses a side, I suppose she might feel she cant be for " he steeled himself to even say her name, "Bella, and for me" he said sadly

"Well thats stupid" she exclaimed, "Really I dont know why everyone has got SO idiotic over this" she muttered.

"I am hardly in a position to criticise" he smiled a little.

"Well that is true" she said, tapping her lower lip "you have been a certifiable, but then I have hardly been wining friends and influencing people either" she said, looking around the empty house

"So what arent you telling me?" Edward pressed.

"Well they left, Carlise, Esme, Jasper and Alice they left for Alaska, and Emmet left" 'me' her thoughts added, 'Emmet left me'

Edward looked shocked "Rosalie no?.. I am so sorry" he said moving towards her and putting his arms around her and holding her close as she thought this


	7. Chapter 7 Resolve

**These Characters dont belong to me, they are Stephenie Meyers. Reviews welcome. Thanks especially to luv4ed, Erin and MarieLONDON, who have both been so kind, and inspired some more ideas. **

Rosalie almost relaxed into him as he held her, but she was not about to show anything like weakness to him, "Really Edward we dont all crumble at a failed love life" she muttered. "In fact, the peace and quiet has been positively rejuvenating" she said, boldly "I feel as good as I look" she had a teasing twinkle in her eye "And you can just imagine how hard to acheive that little miracle is"

"Practically impossible, of course" he said, "Though that feels I cant win by agreeing or disagreeing with" he said, Rose often had him feeling confused that way. But what he was certain of was that she had her pride. He admired that, however much he had sacificed his own pride over losing Bella, and probably quite a lot before then too. "So how have you been spending your time?" he asked, feeling the need to change the subject as a dull ache spread through him.

"Funny you should ask, of course we have to keep the front up, I have been going into town, I really dont know how Esme could stand doing the mundane things, like going to supermarkets. " she said airily "Have you ever been in one of those things?" she asked linking arms with him

"Well no" he confessed

"Well isnt this your lucky day, now we have emerged from our little 'love-nest" she teased "Things like the shelf life of milk, and food, well human food , going off, would be addressed, plus its so thrilling to hear gossip about yourself, dont you think?" she said with a chuckle "I love that they feel the need to say how very attractive I am , but" she rolled her eyes at that word "I always try and stop listening after the 'but', it always gets a lot less interesting, and oh so judgmental" she said as if it was nothing to her.

"We are going to a supermarket now?" he said incredulously

"Of course, the milk in the fridge is solid, and well humans tend not to use it in their coffee like that, they dont ask 'Do you take milk; one slice or two?' usually" she said "Now I know its not a big sounding thing, but we have attracted attention, with so many fascinating rumours, I mean some of the things they say we are doing, not even I had heard off.. I had to note them down for future reference" she joked "so at such a time, we really want to look intensely human" she said "Apparently what they think we are doing counts as the most human of things, so we really shouldnt blow it, now"

Edward blushed furiously

"Oh sorry" Rosalie laughed "That phrase made me think of one of the rumours, one of those activities I hadnt known about. Arent humans strange, and inventive? " she said casually " I have got used to my thoughts being purely my own, you poor shockable boy" she stroked his arm, comfortingly

"I am not a boy" he pointed out

"Well your not some definitions of a man, but lets sort that out later, " she said, just to see the expression on his face. "But that aside, dear Edward, what do you want to do about the rumours? It might draw more attention to them by trying to deny the 'affair'. I am just that irresistable that those poor humans can not imagine me being resisted even by you" she smiled, 'charmingly'. "Or we could let the scandal die down, and accept people will think what they want, whatever you say? With the idea, that least said soonest mended, and we guard the secret we are dead if it gets out" she asked "Its really all a matter of priorities, and what matters most to you" she said

"I suppose you make a point. Much as I do not like such gossip, I will try the 'no comment' approach, and try and ignore what people think, its the better approach isnt it?" he asked

"Perfect, just like a man, your typical man, I realize that must go against the grain, not leaping to defend my honour" she teased. In fact she was sure, he would rather Bella didnt think such things were going on, rather than caring about her own reputation. Though she slightly underestimated him in that.

"Its more a matter of priorities, what matters more, mindless rumours, or guarding against our real secret escaping and the Volturi responding?" he said

"Noble, " she sighed "Well that decided, we still have shopping to do, your carrying the bags, and pushing the trolley, lets get that straight, those damn things have snagged far too many of my stockings, they are rather uncontrollable, if its a choice between taking on a pack of ravenous werewolves, or snagging my last good pair of stockings on one of those vicious metal trolleys, I will choose the werewolves every time" she declared

"Thats what most women in my life seem to choose" he said as they headed for the car


	8. Chapter 8 Retail

**I do not own these Characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Reviews welcome**

Edward frowned, she wasnt kidding about the trolley, the thing seemed to have a life of its own. He trailed behind her until he almost got the hang of keeping it going in the same direction he was attempting to travel in. Of course he noticed the looks they got, well to be more accurate the looks _she_ got. As much as he tried not to look, as he walked behind her, it was hard not to notice the way she walked, all raw sexuality and confidence. Of course any male in the place would be wishing, and envying what they thought he was doing with her. He was not a complete idiot. .. The trolley swerved violently, and smacked his ankle, he swore under his breath.

Rosalie chuckled "Thats one for the trolley" she said, she moved back towards him and stroked his arm "don't let me forget the milk, sweetie" she said winking at him

"Your enjoying this way too much Rose" he said "You could behave" he said intently

"Oh its much more fun when I dont" she said, laughing slightly, when two middle aged women walked past, and glaring at her for her , supposed, immorality "Do tell what they were thinking" she said to Edward conspiratorially Edward blushed, Rose was really amazed that he managed that much innocence after all this time. " That bad?" she said "My.. my.. what a scandalous pair we are" she said leaning closer to him

"You wouldnt believe the things they think we have done, their minds are in the gutter, but somehow we are the immoral ones!" he said incredulously

"Well can't a girl stay thirtysix sleepless hours in a sleazy Motel with her almost brother, without the world taking a dim view? What times we live it!" she almost purred.

"I am not anything close to being your brother" he pointed out.

A voice nearby, interupted "Guess my Dad would have you in a jail cell already if you were, still its pretty sick" Bella said , glaring at the pair of them. She could sneak up on him, quite easily, when he was distracted, with him unable to her thoughts as she approached.

Edward turned, swiftly and before even knowing it he was speaking "I am guessing Jacob wouldnt be faring too well either. Much as your dear ole Dad loves that Cad, even he probably draws the line at him screwing the Hell out of his daughter under his own roof" he snapped.

"So much better to do it in Motel as cheap as the slut you take along to it" she replied, louder than neccersary.

"Cheap? Now really that I have to draw the line at" Rosalie said , moving to be beside Edward "See these nails? The ones about to scratch your eyes out, the manicure on them cost more than your entire outfit. Nothing about me is cheap!" she looked daggers at Bella , Edward touched her arm

"Rose, please, there is no need for that" he said, as he looked back at Bella "Now, this is hardly the conversation I planned on my return here. But, don't you dare call Rosalie names; she has been nothing but wonderful to me, at no little cost to herself. So I will not have you insulting her. She really doesnt qualify as a slut, her virtue, unlike your own ,is without any stain. " he said "I will not have her insulted like that" he said

Both Rose and Bella looked at him in surprise. Bella's jaw dropped "you cant possibly defend that shallow vain bitch?" she said angrily

Rose smirked "Darling, I think you will find he just did. You see there is something about hearing the supposed love of your life, doing the nasty, very badly I might add, with a dog, that lives down to that term, by his gloating and replaying over and over your tepid little sex life , just so Edward has it placed, rather viciously I might add, in his mind, Seems Jacob is more interested in making dear Edward, suffer, rather than protect your, missing, honour. But since Edward knows quite certaily what you are, Id say that a Shallow vain bitch is a step up" .

Edward frowned and turned looking down a nearby aisle "Dont you dare think anything so crude about her " he said, from several feet away, Jacob laughed

"Oh come on, you can hardly blame me, I am all male and have a pulse, two up from you" he said approaching, he did a slight double take as he saw the company Edward was in,

"Its also not your place to comment. He is my boyfriend now, he can think _that_ way about me all he likes, who ever is listening in." Bella declared.

Edward looked very calmly over at her, a remarkable feat in itself and replied "Now who said for a moment he was thinking of _you_ that way?" he replied.


	9. Chapter 9 ROw

**I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Reviews welcome.**

Jacob glared at Edward, at that little revelation.

Rosalie looked over at Edward questioningly, in response to this Edward gave at first an almost inperceptable shake of his head, and after a moment a confirming nod, then as the expression that crossed Rosalie's face, his lips moved rapidly, but with no sounds humans could hear.

Rose looked as if she was going to punch Jacob through the wall, even with what she just knew was Edward's highly edited version of what Jacob had been thinking, that dog didnt get to think of her, unless it was as someone that was likely to kill him. He certainly didnt to get to picture her _that_ way.

Edward was urging Rosalie to keep calm, outside of Bella's range of hearing he was reminding her that her killing Jacob in full view of the local humans, was not going to go unnoticed, by them, and ultimately,therefore the Volturi, and really Jacob was not worth that. Though, that was about the only reason he could think of for keeping that animal alive. He still wasnt sure if Rosalie was going to listen.

Jacob, never one to get when he had gone too far, began to realize that he had definately done just that, and that Rosalie was the worst person he could do that with. She was no wet forgiving Bella.

The three off them were glaring tensely at each other, when lights flashed in Edwards head.

Bella had swung as hard as she could and had hit him in the face. She was now crying "ow.. ow ow.. " and clutching her hand, but she was not sensible enough to even stop there "How dare you, you .. you leech!" she yelled "your a dirty liar, trying to make trouble, he wouldnt even think of that slut, she disgusts him. All of you disgust him! And you disgust me!" she added "Your a pathetic little man, so what if your so pretty, he does what your too coward to, except with your tramp of a sister" she yelled even louder.

Even Jacob decided this was too far, and he put his arms around Bella "Lets not make a scene, " he soothed "I know he's a liar" he show a contemptuous smile over at Edward "But lets not let him think he is that important to us anymore" he urged. "Lets go now Bella. " he said backing away.

Rosalie cut off his retreat. "Your the liar, Dog. " she hissed "Just cos Bella is too stupid, and believes you, dont think for a moment that I do. And I am the one you should be worrying about. " she added, advancing on him,

Edward groaned and cut Rosalie off, rather reluctantly, but they were in a public place, and attracting lots of attention. "The treaty" he murmured to Rose "We will not break it, we, at least are better than that" he said

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Noble gets old, real quick, you do know that?" she said to him.

"I know, but its engrained, I dont have a choice" he offered.

"So is Bitch, so darling Edward, I do hope you understand that, as I do this..." she said with a smile.

Bella ducked behind Jacob and whined "dont let her hurt me!"

Rose threw her a contemptuous smile and closed the space...

.............. between her and Edward, and crushed her lips to his, Edward's gasp froze as she deepened the kiss, he didnt know kisses could be like this...

After a few minutes, that seemed like far longer, and strangely not long enough, Rosalie moved away and threw a victorious look over at Bella, she half noticed the Dog was drooling.

"Sorry Edward, as I said; Bitch, and that was the only response open to a Queen Bitch. And if I do something I do it the best" she said so only he could hear.

"I feel so used" he murmured, still stunned form it. Rosalie chuckled and caught a hold of his collar, dragging him out of the store

"you aint seen nothing yet" she said.


	10. Chapter 10 Rivals

**These Characters dont belong to me, I just like playing with them, while Stephenie Meyer isnt looking. Reviews Welcome **

Rosalie had to smile at the amount of time it took Edward to come out of the daze he had been in, ever since her lips had met his. They were almost at the hidden turn to their house before he came out of it enough to murmur; "You kissed me..."

"Just a little one" Rosalie chuckled

"If thats a little one, God help me! " he retorted

"What? Your assuming you'll ever get another?" she looked at him with amusement.

"I didn't.. I mean.. I just meant.." he stumbled out

"Relax, I am teasing. After all I suppose I should be grateful that your not angry at me. Not denying the rumours, is slightly different than apparently proving them to, well; _her._" she said. Edward did look troubled at her pointing that out,. Mainly because he was wondering why that had not been his first thought. He settled on the not altogether comforting reason; that he had been quite blown away by Rosalie's kiss.

They parked outside the Cullen home, and he watched her move , like liquid and silk, as she got out of the car, it was the kind of thing that could distract a man for some considerable time, he told himself. He tried to shake that off, and decided to concentrate on the fact she had a husband, and to talk about things to do with him.

"But,Rosalie, your surely missing the real point. I ended things with Bella, all be it that I did not want to, and she is now with someone else"he stifled a tortured sigh at that "But there is still you and Emmet. " He pressed on determinedly, despite reading Rosalie's body tensing.

"Rosalie, the motel is one thing, that was all rumour, and gossip, Emmet could, well should, know better than pay it any all he knows both you and me " he said "But, what if he hear's what happened in the supermarket? That is never going to sound so innocent" he said "I'd hate to be the cause of trouble between you two,or to spoil any chances of you two sorting things out" he said, worriedly, as they went inside.

Rose paused as he spoke and then turned to face him. "Edward, Emmet and I are beyond sorting it out, trust me on that one" she said, anger tinging her voice. "So dont worry about it" she said

"Surely not, you two..." he began

"Are over, Edward, I really dont want to have to say it again" she said looking angry.

All Edward could do was nod, One thing was sure, that Rosalie was not going to be telling him any details. Whatever had happened, it had made Rosalie angrier than he had seen her for years.

Bella had been screaming for ten minutes.

Jacob smiled with the memory of how he had worried so much about Bella's first sighting of Edward again, all that worry for all those months Edward was away. He had known to his core that all the time Edward was gone Bella wanted more than anything to go crawling to him, and beg him to take her back. At the back of his mind he still worried about it happening still, even after having her, and Edward knowing it.

He still pretty much feared if Bella ever learned that Edward was not ever with Rosalie she would grovel to that leech to forgive the horrendous mistake of having Jacob in her bed, and take her back. Still Bella would never be calm enough to realize that; he owed that vampire bitch, big time. Ok he hated that him keeping or losing Bella was dependent on those damn leechs. After all he'd done with Bella, it should make more of a difference, to what he felt she would do. . It all ended up making him hate Edward more.

That being understood, he'd really love Edward to be going through all this earache instead of him. After all Bella was screaming about Edward not him, why should _he_ be the only one with a headache from it.

She had been yelling at the top of her lungs since the moment she picked her jaw off the floor at Rosalie and Edward's kiss. "Its sick, that sick disgusting perverted leech, how could he! " she yelled for about the tenth time. "And her! That slut, oh I could hit her, I should have hit her. I mean she is practically his sister!" she let out a growl of anger, as she thumped the steering wheel. "To think I thought he was special, that he was different. He was different alright, he was lusting after his sister, they had seventy odd years to get together, why now? Why pretend he liked me. Oh its too much" she went on and on.

"Bella we are at your Dad's, " he pointed out "Are we going to stay in your truck while you shout, or can we go inside and me grab a soda?" he said slightly irritably. It was really straining his will power to try and keep his calm. He wanted to yell at her, 'why the hell should she care so much? He was her boyfriend now! She was screwing him, why care what the hell edward was meant to be screwing?' But a row between them now, would do Edward some good, and so he bit his lip, quivered as his anger built, and shut the hell up.

All the same Bella glared at him and snapped "I thought you of all people would understand" she said flouncing out of the truck and slaming its door so hard, the whole truck rocked a little

Jacob hissed in frustration, sometimes he wondered if this was worth all the hassle. He remembered Edwards agonized groan as he heard him screwing Bella, and how very nice Bella felt, and yes he wanted her. She had flirted with him first, Edward or no Edward, that day on the beach, yes, it was worth it. he wasnt some loser. He wasnt letting a leech win here... not ever.

And he was never letting Bella go back to him.

It took some getting used to, how the Alaska sky never got dark. You'd think with not sleeping it would be welcome. Much as the cloud in forks was welcome. But it didnt quite feel that way.

Carlise realized it wasnt really the sky, or the location. It was because they were not home.

That and their family was not complete.

First Edward, and now Rosalie. He paced uneasily, Emmet was still in the foulest mood he'd ever seen, it was three weeks since the divorce papers had arrived. He had signed them straight away, he and Rosalie were nothing if not impetuous. Carlise had tried to talk him out of it. But Emmet had said, that by now he should know Rosalie. She meant it, even if he hadn't.

If he knew her, then he should have known never, ever to have said some things. But thinking that helped nothing. It didn't unsay them.

Alice saw Rosalie's mind was made up the moment the words left Emmets mouth. It didnt help that he had been angry, and said whatever he could to hurt her. He had crossed a line, he'd said cruel things about King, and her, and what he had done to her. He hadn't really thought, he just blurted some stupid things out. In that moment he had killed it, just as surely as King had killed her, and she had killed King. She would do the same with them, he had said something to kill things between them, so she returned the favour with a nice swift, divorce. There was nothing to try and reconcile, he knew her well enough to know that.

It took Carlise longer to believe it, it was only really when Alice froze, that afternoon, with a vision, that she reacted to in shock. It seemed something she didnt quite believe Edward capable of, had just been set in motion, by Rosalie.

Suddenly Alice was intent on going straight back to Forks, she wanted words with Rosalie, and she wasnt too much happier with Edward, though it seemed that was for something he hadnt actually done yet.

Carlise persuaded her to wait a night, and travel back to forks with him, Jasper was out on a hunt, and he was wanting him to return before leaving Emmet alone with just Esme. Alice thought a moment and agreed. She seemed to hope Edward would somehow change course, if he thought about things , overnight. Carlise could only get Alice to tell him that if things didnt change, there would be a war in Forks, one they would all be dragged into.


	11. Chapter 11 Request part 1

**I dont own these Characters, they are Stephenie Meyers. Reviews welcome. Thanks to MarieLONDON, and justjacs for your kind reviews, and I will be trying for longer Chapters. **

Jacob was becoming bored, Billy and Sam seemed to only have one topic of conversation lately; the Treaty. Ever since Edward's return, they had spoken to him in hushed, and not so hushed tones about how the treaty stood, and how he could not just attack Edward, if things went badly with Bella. In fact Sam had used his Alpha position to make it an order, so that made getting at Edward tougher, but happily not impossible. Their faith in a relationship that Billy, especially, was so thrilled to see developing was disheartening.

At least Charlie was on his side. He had chatted to him about being worried about any trouble from Edward, now he was back in town. Seemed Charlie was feeling the same, one thing he was determined was , even over whatever Bella wanted Edward was not coming back; not to his house, and not to Bella. . Jacob liked Charlie even more, as he had gestured to his gun as he said that, and assured Jacob that he wasn't above using his position to keep Edward away. There was nothing like a father in law to be, ( Charlie and Jacob discussed that between themselves, and it was decided between who they thought mattered here) ready to enforce his own private 'restraining' order over Edward and his daughter. So Edward was never setting foot in his house again, he practically had Jacob living there. He even mumbled if Jacob wanted to stay over, he maybe could... yep he had his unofficial father in laws blessing every way, kinda a relief, in the circumstances, since it was far too late for that permission. So between La Push, and Charlies place, he was spending more and more time at Charlies. Which had some major up sides, but the potential down, that Edward could not come to La Push, how ever much he wanted to , but he could hang around Charlies place. So far Jacob couldnt sense him doing so, but he felt it was only a matter of time.

In fact part of Jacob quite wanted Edward to try and come and see Bella, just once, with Bella out and not ever aware of it of course, But Charlie being in, oh he'd pay to see that. One thing was for sure, dating Bella made being a werewolf the least mixed up thing in his life, what with all the contrary things he wished for.

Luckily one thing he definiately wished for seemed to be happening. After Bella's initial ranting on about Edward and Rosalie, after _that_ kiss, it now seemed to be really working in his favour. Bella was really laying it on with a trowl that they were a couple, she was all over him even more, in public, and my God in private! Seemed she was determined to leave the message to anyone who might have the ability to hear at supernatural levels, that they were so much a couple it was crazy.

So much so even Jacob needed a night off once in a while... So he was relaxing down at La Push, off duty. He had been lying on the couch, eating doritos,watching TV, just lazing about when the phone went.. he sighed and got it "Jacob?.. I need you to do me a favour, please!" Her voice was urgent, and immeadiatey Jacob worried.

"What is it Bella?" he asked warily, forgetting to add the 'politic' 'Anything for you'

"He's coming back" she said distressed

"He _is_ back, so what?" he said with great irritation in his voice

"No, I know that, I am not an idiot! And dont speak to me like that! I mean to school" she half sobbed "Everyone is going to be talking and it will be SO embaressing." She sounded like she was crying. Jacob sighed, the irritation in it, luckily, didnt carry down the phone.

"Look much as I'd love to, I cant kill him on his way to his first day back, Sam's orders" he explained. Because otherwise, he really would. All that time in the school day, Bella would be lusting after him in seconds, begging for him, and it, before the morning was out. A guy had to protect his stuff.

Bella laughed, he got the impression, she really thought he was joking.

"Can you meet me, a few streets away from home, Charlie would kill me, you know if he knew about the bikes, but if we meet and we go on yours to school, if we could?." she explained

Jacob eventually got it, she wanted to make a display of the boyfriend, so she wasnt seen as the poor dumped loser,. He grinned, well he could happily put on a show with her "Sure, Bella. How about I meet you for lunch too?. We can head of somewhere away from School, make the day bareable" he said, get his scent all over her again, make that leeches nose wrinkle, if he got in a few feet of her...He laughed at the idea. "Id love to Bella" he said enthusiastically; after all he meant it.

"Oh thank you Jacob" Bella squealed with joy "I will make it up to you, you know. I know I am being silly and a bother to you over this" she babbled

"Oh you can make it up to me somehow" he said, intoning it with meaning

Bella giggled embaressedly, as she got it, "Jacob!" she scolded meaninglessly "Dont you think of anything else"

"No, not around you" he said plainly, "So I will meet you on the way to school, tomorrow, show the world you have a boyfriend, and dont care who knows it" he grinned. "Hell we might not even make it to school" he suggested, though really if he decided that, its not like Bella disagreeing would have any impact, stuck on the back of his bike, helpless. But he'd love to see Edwards face, as the rest of the school saw him humilated too, if anything that was more tempting than the day with Bella, after all he got her all the time, and publically humilating Edward was something he craved as much and never got to indulge.


	12. Chapter 12 Request part 2

**These Characters are not mine, they are Stephenie Meyer's. Reviews welcome**

Edward's meadow was beautiful enough in the day time, but it was positively otherworldly painted with the silver of moonlight. Edward stared at the stars, there was seven hours until school started, and the stars werent going anywhere. He had figured that if he was going to be in the same room as Bella and that scent of her's, he better be well fed. It still had a powerful effect on him. Still other things were bound to bother him, being back in the same room as Bella. But at least being fed was something he could do something about. He had hunted earlier in the night, with Rosalie, now they lay in the meadow talking and later they would hunt again.

"I am sure people would understand if you didnt finish the year at Forks, and its not as if you havent done high school before. " Rosalie pointed out

"I've never dropped out before, and I dont intend to now" Edward, stubbornly said

"Carlise would understand" Rosalie said, and she was annoyingly close to his motives

"He might, I wouldnt" he firmly said

"Noble, and stupid; why make this harder on yourself?" she pointed out, He couldnt argue; it was stupid, maybe noble, he wasnt sure on that any more.

"I just want everything settled" he said

She looked over at him "How much is this some hope of working things out with her?" she asked

Edward sighed "Its not, its proving I can keep to my decision, it was the right one. Can I ask you somethings Rose?" he said

"You can ask" she said wryly

Edward smiled over at her, "Well I have to begin with the fact Bella has certainly proved that she is a changable human, who can and did move on. I was right to turn down her request to make her a vampire, I cant believe a small part of me even considered it. She was wrong to see herself as so certain that e it was only me she wanted, and there is the treaty..."

"No even biting humans, killing them is sadly off limits" she agreed.

Edward rolled her eyes "We can all go around just killing our ex's Rosalie" he smiled over at her

"But it makes things all so much simpler" she smiled.

"Not for the ex's" he pointed out, with a chuckle

"It seems so half hearted, if someone is an ex, why not be one across the board, ' this is an ex-ex; they have ceased to be'... " she paraphrased. "They would only briefly object, if you killed them quickly" she added. Edward laughed

"That might be so, but its not what I am requesting here" he said turning to face her, in the long grass.

"So what is it you want from me Edward?" she said looking deeply at him , to read just how sure of any request he was.

"I am asking you keep me away from her, any way it takes, definately. But that in addition to that, if you could help keep me from losing it with Jacob; the treaty must not be broken. " he said

"Oh why not start with the simple stuff.. " she groaned "Why ask me?, Other than I am the only one here, I so want to kill that Dog, for his cruelty to you, and she, well she makes me so angry" she stated "Alice would be so better motivated, she likes Bella, defends her already, and supports her with that" she almost spat the next word "Jacob.. and we both know she will be back, sooner rather than later, maybe its her you need with this?" she pointed out "I am anything but neutral here"

"Well thats exactly why. She can never help me, like you can, she just doesnt get it, how this is for me. Why its a struggle. Rosalie, I pride myself on being a gentleman, but, frankly at times lately I have thought the unthinkable" he whispered

"Well Jacob is rather pretty" she teased

Edward tried not to laugh "No, well he is pretty, but no, I have.. " he looked shame faced, and Rosalie was sure he was going to express his shame and digust at wanting the tramp Bella back, sloppy seconds were not his style. She looked at him preparing to surpress her reaction to that.

".... At the supermarket, when I saw her, when she got so angry at me, .... I just wanted to, well a small part of me wanted to.. " he paused in shame "I never would of course" he qualified. Rosalie looked a little impatient and he hurried his confession " A small part of me wanted to slap her face for it" he almost curled up in shame.

Rosalie laughed and to his surprise kissed his cheek, well more by the side of his mouth, which was disturbingly somehow worse. He reminded himself he had been totally alone for a long time, it was just that... "Welcome to the human race, so to speak. At last the boy sees sense, and takes the blinkers off" she said "Personally I wanted to punch her lights out. But thats nothing new, I often do." She considered for a moment "Often is an understatment" she added

"Really? That shocks me about you Rose" he quipped. "I need help though Rose" he said

"Ive said that for decades" she said deadpan.

He smiled at her "No, I mean it" he said more gently "I know I am more than a little mixed up here, Bella is changable, but I know more than ever I need to keep her away from it be far too much to ask to have you continue to act as if we were actualy a couple, like you did at the supermarket, if the need arises" he said

"Whose need is rising?" she said "That is the most unflattering and convoluted reason for my giving my attentions, that I have ever received" she pointed out

"I am sorry " he immeadiately said, so sweet a boy, always. Especially as she had only been teasing him.

"I will agree on one condition, that you salve my pride, potentially, and tell me how you really felt about my kiss" she still teased.

Edward considered her request and his answer a lot more than she had expected, it was almost as if he were really judging her kiss.

"Well, my only experience of kisses, " he began, concentrating so much, he didnt notice Rosalie hadnt been really meaning him to answer. "Was with one girl" he would have blushed here, if it was humanly possible. "And I loved her, and so loved her kisses" he carried on, "But, if its possible to seperate kisses, from people and the emotions they evoke" he said, as if making a scientific study, "Your kiss was pretty devestating, it definately wasnt just the shock, you are quite the best kisser of my limited experience, I didnt even know kisses could feel like that; if that is any kind of compliment" he said

Rosalie looked at him in surprise, "I guess it is a rather large compliment" she said, had he really just said her kiss was better than the girl he was in love with's kisses, that was definately a compliment. "And let me get this straight, your asking me to continue your education of such matters, to keep that lesser kisser well away?" she said "And not join forces with you and kill her boyfriend?"

"That is a rather biased take on my request" he felt the need to add

"But its accurate?" she smiled slightly more

"It is accurate" Edward nodded. "So do you agree to it?" he said, suddenly nervous

"Well you did meet my one condition Edward" she pointed out "And so much better than I expected, much like you kiss, boy" she chuckled. "though perhaps I should train you some more, before showtime, at school later today" she mused, moving closer....


	13. Chapter 13 Retaliate

**I am just playing with Stephenie Meyers creations Reviews welcome**

Bella debated what to wear, her red top, her jeans that Jacob especially drooled over, but really she told herself, it was to be practical, her on a bike in a skirt was just one risk too far. She fussed over her hair, and put on some lipgloss that Jacob liked her wearing. She eventually was less unhappy at what she saw in the mirror than usual. She hated that her lasting thought about her looks were always, how could she ever think someone like Edward would be interested in her, his being with Rosalie confirmed that line of thought too much.

. She bit her lip in frustration. Of course that shouldnt matter to her. But it did, she might be in a kind of love with Jacob, but she knew despite herself she still loved Edward, and he really should still love her too. He should be agonising over her. She had needed him so strongly like a drug, and seeing him reminded her of that feeling. A feeling that only slept beneath the surface, and she was so careful not to wake it. Jacob helped, she knew she could love him, really love him, in a damaged sort of a way. She was determined to be happy, especially if Edward was with someone else, she'd show him she was bloody estatic.

So she dressed how Jacob liked best, and planned to think only of him, as he kissed her in the school carpark, and not that Edward would probably see her, in reality or fron other people's thoughts. She did like Jacob, he sparked passions in her too. She liked being wanted. And after all that taking care of her mum, and doing every damn thing for her Dad, she liked he took the decisions away from her. He decided everything, it meant she for once wasnt having to act like the grown up. She liked being stupid with him, and she was going to be wonderfully stupid, and petty and she hoped a none too healthy dose of bitchiness too, today.

Jacob didnt keep her waiting too long in her truck, he pulled up in front of it, and she got out and threw her arms around him and kissed him, she really needed to be needed just now. After all she was doing her determined best to hurt Edward, and that took a little more courage than she thought. Jacob was getting a mite carried away and for a moment she worried he would drive her down to La Push, when they got on his bike and shut her in his bedroom all day, make the walls shake, while, she counted the cracks in the ceiling. But he seemed to unusually be willing to keep to her plans. Maybe he wanted to show Edward too, or maybe he was going off her, she worried a little. She'd make him want her, she was determind, her pride depended on it.

Bella had to cling onto Jacob, for dear life, he was racing at insane speeds for the school, and he swerved expertly into the school car park, she couldnt have planned it better herself, all eyes turned onto them, and Jacob parked up and got off the bike looking huge and dangerous, she wrapped herself around him and went for it; kissing him madly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rosalie's car pull into the only parking space left in the carpark, directly opposite her and Jacob, she felt herself smile, this was perfect, just how she wanted it. She hoped he was suffering, really really suffering.

Edward could hear Jacobs thoughts for miles, he tended to mentally yell a lot of things to do with him and Bella, he seemed to take a sadistic delight in it. If it wasnt so hurtful, it would be funny, as if both of their's main appeal was not the effect they had on eachother, but its affect on him. and truly that was pathetic. Jacob and Bella seemed perfectly matched in their want to hurt him. So he knew what was coming this morning and had truly tried to prepare himself for it. But it still cut at him, deeply. He had always put Bella above his own wants and feelings, and knowing she wanted to purposely hurt him was so cruel, it cut deeper than anything, yet a strange detatched part of his brain for the first time whispered 'if she can do this to you, did you truly ever know her? '

He became aware Rosalie was watching him worriedly "I am fine" he snapped

"Define 'fine'" Rosalie said back "Because I have a feeling its a whole new kind of fine, thats hitherto been undiscovered" she said to him. He looked at her, she had a fast mind that kept him ever on his toes. When she wasnt playing up her 'shallow' personna, there really was quite a lot to her.

"Fine as in not coarse" he replied, trying not to smile.

"Well thats being covered a few feet away" she acknowledged.

He smiled weakly "you know what I meant" he said getting out of the car and walking over to open her door for her. Rosalie got out and smiled at him

"My aren't you the gentleman" she said silkily, taking the hand he offered to her

"I try" he replied.

"Oh I dont think you could be anything else, its engrained. " she smiled at him knowingly

No one was looking at them, and Edward was relieved, he was even more relieved that he could talk seemingly so normally to Rosalie while Bella was doing what she was furiously doing feet away from him, Bella was crawlling all over an estatic Jacob before throwing Edward a victorious smile, at the injury caused and she strode off to lessons, the effect only slightly marred by her tripping over her feet a few times, but the barbed injury caused, hit home all the same.

Edward surpressed a groan and grit his teeth at Bella's treatment, he had only ever tried to protect her, Rosalie knew him better than Bella it seemed. "I could be a cad if I tried" he said, after all wouldnt life be so much simpler, and pain free if he could be so selfish and callous. . Rosalie's eyes twinkled at this claim

"Oh my! I would just _love_ to see that" she said "My heart is all a flutter just at the idea of it" she said , fanning herself, as if overcome.

Edward found himself laughing genuinely and easily with her, for the moment Bella and Jacob quite forgotten. "Be careful what you ask for" he warned in a playfully dramatic tone "For I find you are quite at my mercy" he teased, as he still stood opening the door for her and what with the car door and him standing in front of her, Rosalie was, if not trapped, blocked in by him at least.

"I see I have fallen into your trap; be gentle with me kind sir" She said playfully

"Gentle? Surely that would never do, not for a cad, I would be kicked out for gentlemanly behaviour" he said, playing along, and moving closer to her, the game was one he was enjoying, He liked laughing again, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer "Quite trapped" he teased, both knew she wasnt for a moment, she could still do anything she liked, what she seemed to like was them teasing each other like this. She wrapped her arms around his waist

"I can play dirty in response; bite and scratch" she challenged

"Cads love that kind of thing" he said "In fact they might insist on it" he said, and Rosalie's laugh was infectious. He really liked this, she helped him feel more than just the dull agony of Bella's loss, he really didnt want this to stop. But Jacob was now mentally screaming,and it managed to intrude. Jacob had now also started thinking crude nasty things about Rosalie, that really made Edward's blood boil, Rosalie did not deserve such disrespect from this dog.

Jacob was also taking great pleasure in mentally taunting him about having Bella in oh so many different ways; how very desperate she was for him, after having to put up with a rather inadequate Vampire. He was thinking how very much Bella had wanted to rub Edwards nose in it, how she had moved on, how worthless she thought him, how much she hated him.. Jacob was being horribly intrusive.

Edward turned to face Jacob, his face paler than usual with anger. "Shut up, or I might react the way you deserve, no decent man thinks that way about any woman, least of all one he pretends to care for" he said.

"Pardon me if I dont take lessons in caring from the piece of dirt, that does what you did to Bella. " he said, purposely thinking of how destroyed Bella had been for month after month after he had left. Edward visably winced, and Rosalie stepped between him and Jacob and yelled at him to stop it.

"Leave him alone" she ordered. Jacob just laughed and stepped threateningly towards her, he wasnt actually going to do anything to her, just look as if he was. But Edward acted on instinct, at a threat to a woman, he stepped between them and put his hand out saying

"Leave her alone, you do not touch her!"

Jacob smiled, this couldnt go better, he wasnt attacking Edward, it wasnt against a direct Alpha order, in fact he merely stepped forward, and met Edwards hand, which stopped him he had been moving fast, so when he met Edwards out reached hand, he was forced off balance and he stumbled back and into his prized bike that toppled off its stand and it landed hard onto the road.

Charlies police car drew into the school carpark, alongside them. He got out, looking very self satisfied, he slapped Jacob on the back, and looked damningly over at Edward. "So whats going on here, criminal damage and assault I see" he said sternly, a victorious look in his eyes "Well, well cant seem to keep out of trouble, can we Cullen?" he said "You seem to have done some real damage here" he said "I can arrest you now for it" he warned

"It was an accident" Edward said, politely "Of course I will pay for any repairs" he offered.

"Well see, boy, there are some things money cant fix" Charlie said coldly, he looked at Jacob "Thanks for the Call, kid, you want to press charges?" he said; Jacob having called him before he even started goading Edward. Neither Jacob or Charlie were happy to have Edward just start back at school scott-free.

Jacob nodded "I do, definately" he said.

"Thats all I need to hear" he said getting the cuffs out and slapping them on Edward, with great satisfaction "Edward Cullen I am arresting you for assault and criminal damage, you have the right to remain silent.. " he said as he put him in the back of the cruiser. He had thought of this day so often, of doing just this, but the reality was somehow so much sweeter. Some things a person should never get away with, and to Charlie, hurting his daughter was just such a thing, now it was payback time.


	14. Chapter 14 Revenge

**These Characters dont belong to me, they are Stephenie Meyer's, but they are fun to play with. Thanks for the lovely reviews, justjacs, marielondon and Ithilien Archer. **

Charlie was determined to not let this chance slip through his fingers, he hated Edward Cullen with a vengence. He had always thought there was something odd, and wrong about him, and hadn't he been proved right. This was his chance.. for some justice, not to mention some long overdue revenge. He was not a petty man, but hurting his daughter was not some petty thing, it was everything. And Edward Cullen was going to pay.

Now a very minor technically dubious assault, and in truth some accidental damage was really not going to do at all. It got Edward hauled into the cells, but he was needing more than that to satisfy him. . So with that in mind he started looking for more, and that meant looking into Edward Cullen. There seemed nothing, damn kid was almost too good to be true, from being a straight A student to there being no points on his licence. He looked resentfully at the kids driving licence, that he'd taken when Edward had to empty his pockets to go into the cells, it even had a flattering photo on it. He suspected it was impossible to get a bad photo of the kid, that kinda stuff made you hate him on principle.. .

As he stared at it, he identified a slight unease, that was distinctly seperate from the blind hatred, that he felt for the boy who so hurt his daughter. He stared at the licence trying to identify what was bothering him. Then it hit him, it was fake, oh a quality fake, so good it should pass as real, but he had twenty odd years experience, he had cop instincts to guide him, and now they had something to follow. Why would a seventeen year old kid, need a fake driving licence, and one that would cost best part of Charlies annual salary. Fake I.D. was one thing, a kid tried those to get beers on a Saturday night, some even looked passable on first inspection, but this kid was seventeen, he qualified for a driving licence legitimately. No one needed a fake driving licence, unless their whole identity was fake, on the run type of fake.

He fired up this computer and did some searches, and after about four hours of digging, he found that Edward Cullen was not legally fostered or adopted by Carlise and Esme Cullen, he wasnt even really Edward Cullen, oh the cover bore quite some looking into before it got shakey, and most would have given up, but most people looking hadn't had their daughter comatose for over four months when this animal up and left, so Charlie Swann looked and kept looking for every scrap that led him to this fact.

For a second he considered that something this good and expertly thorough might be witness protection, it would explain Edward needing to leave suddenly, that sometimes happened, a new identity suddenly needed, but no one official reacted to his looking, and the lie of that possibility was made clear by the fact Edward came back, no Edward, whoever he really was, was not doing this for legitimate reasons.

Now he respected Carlise, he felt he was a good man, but they were a childless couple, and sometimes desperate people did desperate things. He respected the good doctor, enough to limit his investigation to just Edward. He was the only one he had a gripe with. So he tracked the fake paperwork, to lawyer the Cullens seemed to have used for years, and seemed that Edwards real name was Edward Anthony Masen, but infuriatingly that seemed to get him no further forward, there was more fake information on the guy, than any real information. And certainly no crimes, outstanding arrest warrents, and nothing approaching any answers. It seemed a frustrating deadend.

He was engrossed he didnt even hear Jacob come in with some lunch from the diner for him. Still, Jacob was a welcome sight, and Charlie shared his frustration at these events. He wasnt sure he would even be able to secure it going to court with the fancy high price lawyer the Cullens used. Somehow Jacob seemed not to be as disappointed, in fact he seemed positively over the moon, he seemed content to just be taken to see Edward in the cells. Charlie really didnt get why Jacob seemed ok with this, but seeing Edward in the cells was maybe the reason for his mood. It was a sight Charlie would like a chance to get more used to.

So he lead Jacob down there, Jacob strolled down to Edwards cell. Charlie couldnt quite savour it, what with the idea he'd be getting out soon, sickeningly, probably just with a warning. But Jacob asked for the chance to talk to him alone,there was really not much harm he could do with Edward locked in, for his safety. So Charlie took what he could get, and left Edward to Jacobs taunts.

When alone Jacob grinned over at Edward "Charlie thinks you will be getting out soon, I dont mind, See it seems Charlie has been looking for some way to keep you inside, get you charged with something real. I do hope he doesnt... " he added. At this Edward looked up at him curiously. "Oh I want you out of there as soon as possible, " Jacob confirmed to a surprised Edward. "Because the one thing Charlie did find, is officially, your not really a Cullen, your a Masen and there is no treaty with any Masen, so the sooner your out the better leech" he smiled coldly. "Your not safe from any werewolf, and no Alpha order is going to be protecting you from me. So you see Edward Masen, I cant wait for you to get out, and these bars not to be protecting you. Because from now on, they are all that are" he snarled


	15. Chapter 15 Recruits

**These Characters are not mine, but they are fun to play with. They actually belong to Stephenie Meyer. The OC's are mine Thanks to DapperDemon who let me bounce a few ideas off them, and was inspiring! .Thanks too for the wonderfully kind reviews All reviews welcome. **

To say Rosalie was furious was more than a slight case of understatment. She had followed Charlie's squad car to the police station, debating why ramming it off the road wouldnt be really a good thing. She kept coming up blank; after all, Edward would certainly be able to walk away from it, but he might have problems over her purposely killing Bella's father. And wouldnt it give his whining ex so much more to play the victim over, and how she loved that role already. The brat knew nothing about really being a victim. But Rosalie was getting about sick enough of her to teach her. Only one thing, or rather person , made her practise any restraint there. She hoped Edward also appreciated the self control that stopped her driving her car over Jacob's head and then reversing over his stupid bike.

She arrived to find that that Bella's vindictive sod of a father was looking to charge Edward with anything he could find. She knew it was vital for Edward that she managed to bite her lip, so she had to head outside fast to clear her head and also to avoid being thrown into a cell for assaulting a police officer. Considering his chosen profession, she noted the irony of Charlie's instincts being so bad, he was blissfully unaware of how close to death he was flirting, while he threatened her Edward.

She paused as she reached outside, what had she just thought of Edward as? She was in the habit of falsely naming him as her brother, but somehow that had faded, as soon they were seperate from the other Cullens. She frowned, and a stubborn look crossed her face, yes he was _her_ Edward, hadn't she been in his company for sixty odd years, didnt he, above anyone in this world know the journey she had been on, her struggles and strengths, as well as her many flaws. Not that he chose to know, it was his curse as much as hers, to have those feelings, thoughts disgust, guilt and anger flare like forest fires though her senses, with no control for many of her early vampire years.

Oh Carlise had made her, into this creature, but he was so adverse to suffering, he staunchly denied the horrendous fate he had given her, by denying her death. He was of an era when the crime against her was ever unspoken, and the woman were commonly even punished for it as much as the type of sick animal who did those things to a woman. No if he looked at her pain, if he took on that guilt he would also have to look at what he had also done to Esme, someone else craving a death Carlise Cullen forever denied them. He was a good man, but pardon the phrase , he was just human. It was a deep irony, that he sought to keep from all conflict and cruelty, but his acts were the cruellest of Rose's existance. No Edward was the one that truly knew her, how they had suffered for her pain in those early decades of their time together. No Edward knew her, at times more than she had ever wanted anyone to ever know her. For some reason, he seemed at times back then to almost admire her, but of course he would ever have a barrier between them. She took it as a cold lack of interest, in her, never seeing that it could have been an act of kindness, not see her as other men had, considering what other men had just done to her.

But she was having to do a lot of reassessing of Edward recently; since Bella. She got the idea, that that was a mutual process, but unlike Edward, who knew others minds; she could not know for sure.

She shook herself, there was no time to think of such things, Edward was in a cell, and there was a police man looking to charge him with anything. She guessed now they would find out how worth all that money Jenks false paperwork was. Talking of Jenks, it was just him she came outside to call, so she didnt delay on that anymore, it didnt matter if he had anyone in with him, or even was in court, the name 'Cullen' got you straight through to the man. Though it turned out that a certain Cullen's that was gifted with visions of the future was already there with him,discussing the matter in hand. So instead of talking to Jenks, she was soon talking to Alice, and being informed that as soon as Charlie had decided to look closely into a certain Edward Cullen, while not in Jacobs company, his actions were not hidden to Alice. With that vision' s arrival she told Carlise they had to make a quick detour on their return to Forks to meet with Jenks, and to drag their solicitor over to the Forks police station where some serious damage limitation needed to be done.

It did not escape Rosalies notice that Alice phrased it this way, almost editing Edward out of this, as if he was not Cullen enough to be protected. Then again Alice ought to damn well know that Rose was not going to have her take on how wrong that was, ignored. Still Alice sounded worried. "Rose dont make things worse" she warned "This isnt just about Edward and Jacob, its about stopping a war" she said. Rosalie told her where to stick her war, luckily Vampires always occupied the places where the sun doesnt shine, so it would be real easy advice to follow.

All in all Rose really didnt fancy hanging around for this little family reunion, but she was wanting Edward to at least see one friendly face, when Jenks secured his release. And anyway, hadnt she done a hell of a lot more for Edward lately than this pair, no she'd earned the right to be there.

Luckily staying was made a lot easier as Jacob had left. He had decided on heading back to school, fun as it had been goading Edward for a while, the leech had grown very silent at his news, and amazingly it got dull screaming insults at a very silent vampire. So he decided to meet Bella and amuse himself with her instead. He had to admit he was driving rather too fast on the road, so by the time he smelt vampire, he was a further hundred, or so , feet down the road, and it was far too close now. He still couldnt see it, human eyes, but the smell made those eyes water. If he was honest he was expecting it to be Rose, and she would want to yell at him a while, before making some lame girlie attempt to slap him, he smugly thought.

Then something harder than a freight train smashed into him and unlike a freight train instantly backed up to finish the job. He felt a sudden shame, as he slammed into the ground, that he had been so caught off guard. He shook with this as he transformed, but even the involuntary force of this, didnt stop whatever nomad vampire this was. This was no Cullen, not even Rose was this vicious, and none of them ,even combined were this strong. He fought, with the desperation as if his life depended on it.. a lone vampire should be easy, but everything told him this thing was beyond his best efforts. Approaching howls told him, he would not be fighting it alone for long. If he could survive until then, he was pinned and he heard his bones crush, as he struggled uselessly, for an instant he was sure he was dead. The Vampire took a vicious swipe at him, causing a deep gash inches below his jugular. It was a large wound, the creature looked to have take a handful of skin and fur of Jacobs with this blow, and an involuntary whimper escaped from Jacob. No vampire had ever made him feel fear before...

The howls were getting closer, yards away now, and the vampire shimmered, and moved so fast, it looked like it just vanished. Jacob, lay there stunned, as his pack appeared and Seth nuzzled him to encourage him to move from the road and into the woods to transform back.. already the pack knew this vampire was very dangerous, and Jacob dressed, his injuries quickly healing, but his bones ached and the wound looking red and raw still. But one question bothered him, "It had me, I mean it could have torn my throat out, it had time, my god to a vampire it had time to do it a hunderd times over with their reactions... why didnt it?" He blurted out, as shock made him talk when for his own ego and pride's sake he would usually be quiet.

Sam looked at him, and nodded "Maybe it was surprised to come across a werewolf, and left, some vampires are scared of real werewolves, and you got lucky because of it" he suggested, doubtfully

In reality the Vampire was not very far away, for all the distance his speed could afford him, and he was not feeling anything like fear. The advantage he knew being close to the werewolves gave, was vital. So it was not even minutes before he was giving his prize, to the waiting members of his Coven, his twin sister Lilith, and their new leader, Victoria. "Well done Tolcas, first blood drawn by you " Victoria smiled, "You have his pelt, his scent is now in your possession?" she asked "Its hard to tell, with the stink of Werewolf all around. Tolcas nodded and showed her the piece of Jacobs hide.

Victoria's eyes blazed darkly, "So Jacob is yours, how clever you are Tolcas, " she turned to Lilith "But you must be even better, for now you must go after Bella, and my dear, you really must not fail me in this, small task. " she said stroking the striking girls cheek "That would displease me" she added "So, get what I need from Bella, and then Edward's fate is sealed." she said with a victorious smile.


	16. Chapter 16 Revisiting

**All but the OC's belong to Stephenie Meyer, shame we could all do with an Edward hanging around. Some strong language ahead. Thanks to all those who so kindly reviewed my Chapters. They are so welcome, and I have to confess, inspiring. **

Edward felt a cold kind of numbness growing as he sat in the cell. He had to admit what Jacob had said had filled him with an uneasy dread. If he wasnt viewed as part of the treaty, he knew Jacob would hunt him wherever he was in the world, and take the greatest pleasure in killing him, or trying to. Of that he had no doubt, still death was overrated, he hardly feared it, there were things so very much worse than that, and he had been living them for far too long already. No death was not the source of his dread,it was the growing certainty that the faithless fickle being he had given his heart and if he still possessed one he would also have handed his soul over to as well, would not care if he died, in fact might even be secretly pleasedby it. After what he had witnessed of Bella's glee at hurting him that morning, how could he not see that as true. After all had he not inflicted the greatest pain he had ever endured; so great he was sure he would die of it,upon himself just to protect her. He had all but destroyed himself with that pain,to prevent any harm coming to that human he had adored. The one thing that could hurt him more than her sordid lust and sex filled nights with the Dog, she had now inflicted and served it up with a callous smile.

She had deliberately set out to hurt him,.

Andhe felt devastated by it

He didnt need that worthless wolf's words to tell him she had done this, planned that little gift for him. If it was that alone, he would have felt suspcion; after all Jacob fancied himself in love with her himself. As far as Edward could see it was just a sick corruption of love, mere lust and seeking to possess and control another; in fact the antithesis of love. But it was what Bella chose as she rolled in bed, consumating and sealling her link to that petty selfish boy. But sealled to himshe was, they had both sought to push him away,wounded and broken by Bella's betrayal. Her second to him;the first was to ever believe he had stopped loving her when he left paused he had never clarified that part so exactly,before this morning he had always thought it was a betrayal,she could think he could ever stop loving her at all. He felt confused, things were changing on him so rapidly he felt lost. All he was sure off were the bars of his cell held firm.

That and the fact he knew of at least one member of his family, who would stubbornly stay along side him, whatever Jacob threatened. In fact all the more for it, Rosalie was definately a different level of stubborn. And while you had to love her for it; it also got her into all kinds of danger he was happier keeping her very far away from. So he hardly cared when Jenks came to the Forks police station, so swiftly,and pulled whatever legal tricks got him sprung from jail. If anything it was an inconvienence, in the cell at least Jacob wasnt making trouble for those he loved, oh and him. So although Jenks was talented and skilled in what he did so he could work magic, not all magic was the good kind.

It seemed no one knew Jacob's little discovery, or what it had led to. Alice was stood right next to Charlie, but Charlie obviously wasnt thinking of his little discovery of Edwards true name,.Edward felt sure of this because of the fact that Alice looked blissfully unconcerned. Edward lacked that peace of mind. And even if he truly was unsure where he stood with the other Cullens, he was sure someone planning to kill him, would not be a matter of such total unconcern to her. So for this moment , this was just his problem, and he wondered how he should react. There always wasthat old trick of claiming to not care for those he did care most for, and leaving. He suspected, at the very least Rosalie would see through that, even if it wasnt a little ruse he'd used before now. But then he really had to consider that if he was now exempt from the treaty where did he stand? All he did was endanger those close to him. So his first words to his surrogate father had to fall into the catergory of 'predictable' ; "I have to leave"

Carlise looked concerned "Edward, Jenks can smooth this all out, it will be fine" he assured him more calmly. "Jacob has, issues with you, but there is no real harm done" he soothed, though he noticed his adored 'fathers' tone was decidedly reserved. He felt his disapproval and disappointment. He thought Edward had harmed his family, a faithless son.

"You dont understand " Edward snapped, and he had never done that with Carlise, but he felt the unfairness of Carlise's thoughts. "Police chief Swann, looked for anything else to charge me with, he must have looked like crazy, because he found I was not really officially fostered or adopted by then told that to Jacob, who believes I am not a true Cullen, " he felt a decided sting as Carlise echoed the thought that he was not a true Cullen, as he had hurt and in Carlise's thoughts betrayed what that was. It felt like a slap in the face so hard, that he stepped back, as if needing to get away from that uncalculated but instinctive thought from Carlise. He did not meet Carlise's apologetic look,that sought to tell him, he did not mean it, for Edward knew he had,.Truly this being able to hear peoples complete thoughts was a curse, no one wanted to share so completely every reaction. All the same Edward knew Carlise, and knew that he would also work hard to help him , and keep him within the protection of the family, despite this. In doing so he risked everyone else, and Edward couldnt really allow that. So he set his jaw, and looked coldly at Carlise, managing even a look of contempt, after all Carlise knew he had heard his earlier thought, and would actually believe his rejection of him now, far more easily than ever before. " Since I am not a Cullen, no treaty applies to me. You do get that that is unlikely to be smoothed over and be magically ok?" he said louder in frustration. "That dumb mutt; Jacob wont ever stop" he said, he looked at Rosalie, "I dont want to be a danger to you" he said softly.

Rosalie arched an eyebrow at him, and wondered if Edward really thought that was going to keep her from standing along side him.

"Of course I dont, I know you after all" he gave her a slight smile.

"Good,then forget all that stupid stay away nonsense, when you know your just wasting your breath. " she shot him a defiant look, one he was getting to like more and more, despite the fact, it just led her into more and more trouble.

"Talking anything thats reason and good sense is wasting my breath with you isnt it?" he teased.

"Damn right, glad we both know it!" she shot a smile back, and did a mock confused look, then pretending she just realized what he'd said she slapped him across the head. They both laughed. Neither missed Carlise and Alice's disapproving look at this easy, natural banter they had, after all there was nothing wrong in it. And definately not the sleazy interpretation he felt Alice putting on it, that he was having an affair with Rose. He shot a frown at Alice, who did not look away, but frowned right back

"Your being an idiot and playing with fire Edward, its all horribly unclear;something is blocking most of what I see, but you have no idea what your harm you are doing, and what risks your taking!" she warned, and she was used to being listened to.

"So what am I doing wrong?" Edward said angrily to her, "And just what is it you expect me to do?" he demanded. He knew Alice had no answer, she just saw a battle where Cullens were fighting on different sides.

Edward saw her fragmented vision " If I am to die, do you think it really matters all that much if Jacob or a Cullen does it?" he asked "Either way, you see a battle ending, and a war avoided by my death, right?" he said. He looked her in the eye, holding out his arms, in an open, 'defenceless' stance "If that 'cures' the vision's prediction, best do it now, nice and quick least harm done" he stated

"I'd not say that, if she does it, she's next" Rosalie snarled. Edward placed his hand on her arm

"So hotheaded Rose" he soothed "Alice gets it wrong, I dont think I trust what she see's anymore, maybe she shouldn't either" he pointed out. " I am not so suicidal I offer myself up as the cure-all sacrifical lamb, and certainly not on the basis of a contradictory and flawed vision my pissed off sister sees." he said scathingly to Alice.

"I just thought you should know the fire your playing with" Alice said, annoyance in her tone.

"So now I know, you can both fuck off back to Alaska" he said.

They all looked shocked at this, Edward never spoke like this, or used such language. But then, Edward had never quite felt so many ties being broken, all by a lack of faith in him, and what he truly was. Even he got angry sometimes. And now he was very angry.

It was a very liberating experience. After so many months devoured from within by a dull aching agony of lost love, he actually quite welcomed anger. It was a revelation and he decided to trust where it led. After all what else of value did he really have left to lose by it...


	17. Chapter 17 Replica

**Stephenie Meyers characters, are hers, not mine, only the OC's are mine. Thanks for the reviews MarieLondon, IthilienArcher, luv4ed and Lexi1901. All reviews welcome**

Victoria had warned Lilith to be very careful when she went to Bella Swan's home. Lilith was nothing if not obedient, especially when she so totally misread Victoria's motives. In reality, no care for Lilith was implied by this order, it was merely to protect her plan. Victoria was totally singleminded in her need for vengence, to gain it she would even use these weaklings. But she only intended to use what talents they had, for a little while, after that she would kill them herself. It would be a relief to do it, she felt such contempt for them; to her they were nothing, they were so pathetically weak. In fact she was sure that was the root of their little party trick.

Well, she might consider acting to harden one of them, pretty little Tolcas. It was certainly possible to do, if she was clever in how she killed his sister. Tolcas's grief might twist him into something a little more useful to her. She did feel that a little anger and hate, looked good on a man. It might be worth trying after all he had a talent that was rare, and a male was useful to have around. What had she to lose, if it didnt work she just killed him, as she originally intended.

Unaware of this, and feeling nothing but a need to please the vampire she saw as her own personal saviour, Lilith moved swiftly to carry out Victoria's orders. She remembered the absolute rule, for when leaving werewolf territory, as she tied the patch of Jacobs pelt by a leather strip to her wrist. She did not need Victoria's scolding to remember it. She might be meek, but she was not stupid, she sometimes felt Victoria thought she was. She stilled that unpleasant thought by thinking proudly of her dear brave brother. She felt a swell of pride at his actions, he had become a fighter! She and her brother had never fought, they had never needed to. But he had even attacked a werewolf, just because Victoria believed he could.

What effort he had saved them from,as before now they had gathered stray patches of werewolf fur caught on thorns or fences. Fur retained a scent so well. But it was a painstakingly slow task, and this Jacob's piece of pelt, would last them for all the time they had to stay in Forks, helping Victoria's get her vengence; a just retribution, she reminded herself.

She looked at the fur proudly, she smiled, what a prize it was. It would mask her thoughts from that dangerous Alice Cullen, and so stop the plan being seen in advance. She knew Victoria's plan was right and needed to succeed. After such a cruel crime against her, Victoria was actually being merciful, in that she was not even seeking to slay the vampire that wronged her. She felt so protective of her leaders aim, it was not that she relished killing, in truth she abhorred it. But Edward had drawn first blood in this battle, and didnt she owe Victoria her existance and whatever sanity she had left. She smiled, she could think all these things freely, thanks to her wonderful brave brother. They had had to keep in La Push before this,to keep the plan being now they had more freedom. So now she was able to be in Forks, near Bella's house, and she was still safe from detection from the evil Cullens. More importantly to her, it also meant her brother would be protected in just this way, when he carried out his part of the plan; the hardest part,she knew that. But it was all for the kindest person she had ever met; Victoria.

She shook herself, she had to concentrate and be alert now. She paused as she reached the house she knew was Bella's home. She quickly sensed no one was inside. It was easy to enter. So she took her time to look around the house, reaching Bella's bedroom. Unsurprisingly it was where the human girls scent was strongest. Of course with the pelt on her, the scent of werewolf was here too, she knew that meant they would have to act swiftly. It was not as if Edward Cullen wouldnt be able to smell werewolf here too. But Victoria assured them, that was not too much of a problem, the Cullen's had some treaty with the Vampire's mortal enemies; the werewolves. Victoria explained how that showed how deep the evil of the Cullen's was. But even with this the Cullens still naturally hated the Dogs, and their scent. Still that couldnt be helped, what mattered was getting something with Edward Cullen's mates scent. Then she could work with it. She picked up a red top, she thought idly that the blood red would suit her own pale skin and raven hair, but that was a silly thought. It held the strongest scent of all the clothes in the room, so she changed into it, stuffing her own top into her bag. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, she didnt exactly admire the view, but it was effective...

...............................................................................................................................................

Edward strode walked away from Carlise and Alice. He didnt look back to see what expressions were on their faces. He could hear their thoughts too well. It was part of the reason he was heading in the opposite direction from them, and fast. "Well Edward, I didnt know you had it in you" Rosalie said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Well, now you do" he muttered. He looked over at her. "I didnt go too far did I?" he asked worriedly

Rosalie laughed and punched him in the arm "Oh please dont go back to the old meek mild mannered Eddie, lets have a little more of the 'Dont make me angry; you wouldnt like me when I am angry' Edward" she teased. She was wearing that smile he liked, he raised an eyebrow.

"You like me angry?"he asked, playfully "Well if I spend some time in your company I'm sure to get riled" he chuckled

"I am a serenely calming influence" Rose said, with a seemingly insulted tone. He turned and faced her.

"Oh your very far from that" he informed her, looking her in the eye "There is nothing calming about you Rose Cullen" he stated

"Oh isn't there?" She grinned "Well, I might surprise you" she challenged, closing the space between them

"You do, endlessly" he murmured, even for a vampire she was dazzlingly beautiful, but that wasn't why, though that did surprise him even now. No her thoughts and feelings were fascinating, how she believed she was shallow, quite escaped him. He leaned closer to her. "You quite unnerve me." he whispered.

Rose smiled, he felt her senses echo the same strange ones that were currently being sent to his own brain, "Be afraid, be very afraid" she almost purred, that smile lurked on her lips still, and he found himself a little distracted, he tried to identify the exact shade of red they were... that was all that was keeping him looking distractedly at them, surely... They leaned almost inperceptibly closer....

.......................... The scent overwhelmed him and _she_ flew into his arms with enough force to knock him off balance. He hadnt expected this "Edward!" _Bella_ cried, as she flung her arms around him, and of all things planted a nervous kiss on his lips, he wriggled out of her arms and staggered back, What the Hell was Bella doing here.... now of all times, he felt especially annoyed at the timing, for some reason...

Rosalie hissed at her "It is ok to kill her isnt it?" " she snarled . _Bella_, turned and of all things smiled at her, as if she expected her to be joking! Though Rose had the strangest feeling; if she didnt look directly at her, she got the faint sense she was afraid. However when she looked at Bella again, that was confirmed as wrong, and that Bella was just somehow thrilled to see them both.

Edward wriggled out of Bella's surprisingly strong grasp, and stepped back "Bella please, dont" he said in what _Bella _seemed to take as some kind of embaressment at Rosalie seeing them together.

"Oh Edward dont be silly, Rosalie doesnt mind us being together... " she said flinging herself at Edward again, she seemed to be insistent on being close, even running her fingers through his hair.

Edward glared at Bella, "Frankly I dont care if Rosalie doesn't mind; though I am guessing she does,. " he added "The fact is I mind! You simply cant do this. Have you no shame?" he said voice getting louder. _Bella _flinched in response, her fingers seemed to grow clumsy as she seemed surprised by his reaction. "Ouch, are you trying to scalp me?" he said moving away from her again , his nose wrinkling in disgust, "You stink of werewolf; Jacob" he said disgustedly

_Bella_ had the nerve to look shocked at that "Well yes... but.. "

"But what?" Rosalie, said "Oh I cant wait to hear this one" she said , hostility

_Bella_ looked puzzled for a moment but then she said "Oh" as if she just realized something "Its not proper, I know, I should have conducted myself more... discreetly, such public displays are, not apt. I have acted quite inappropriately, lets not talk about this, I will behave how you expect, I promise, its not like I want to do this wrong " she hurriedly said, as if she was so embaressed she was now impatient to get away. She glanced around her, definately nervous now "Pretend this didn't happen; I am _so_ embaressed!" she blurted out, turning and walking swiftly away, in fact she even broke into a run when she got a few feet away from Edward and Rosalie.

Edward looked at her rapidly disappearing form, in total shock "What was all that?" he said.

"I know she isnt even falling over" Rosalie quipped. "Your ex is officially insane, you do know that?" she said deadpan

"Its part of the job description" He said in the same tone back, though there was a trace of a smile on his lips.

"Oh the arrogance, to be an ex of yours; to leave you, a woman must be insane?" she taunted him, knowing if he was capable he would be blushing at his words sounding as if that was what he meant.

"No.. no I meant, to date me is madness" he stuttered. Rosalie chuckled

"No, the only madness is that you suffer that delusion. Your love life, does suggest your seriously deranged; your ever dating the one creature that you are the greatest danger to is mad, talk about sabotaging things from the start. Sorry but its true, not to mention she is the lone person that you cant really know, her mind is not open to you, thats supposing she has a mind.. " she said "After today I am begining to wonder. And you! All the pretence, that you are with me, well thats just foolishness on your part" she said, swiftly changing the subject matter, something other than just Bella was bothering her in this.

He took his turn to twist her words. "So it being a pretence is foolishness, and you say I am arrogant" he teased.

She tossed a blonde curl over her shoulder, and fixed him with her best over confident stare "Pretending you can resist me is definately only something a fool would think they could be convincing at" she said, seemingly, carelessly.

"I have been called a fool before now" he admitted, with a grin.

"Well obviously. " she said with a roll of her eyes. "That might be because you are one. Don't get me wrong, your very nice, but definately a fool" she said tapping her lip, in a way that drew his attention back to trying to identify that exact shade of scarlet,. He was lost in that distraction, until Rosalie spoke again "But seriously, what the Hell was that with Bella?.. Did she fall on her face and finally knock her brains totally out of her skull?" she seriously mused.

"I dont know, it would explain it" he admitted reluctantly, he was not wanting to think about Bella, and how strange it had felt having her pawing him again. It had not been pleasant, and he had not expected that to be the case. Maybe that was because it was all so wrong and warped.

Rosalie ignored his inclination to drop the subject "I mean why would she act like that with you, you havent caved and begged her to come back to you, have you?" she frowned at him.

Edward looked affronted "If you weren't a lady, I'd hit you for that" he said

"Well yes, lets pretend I am a lady for now, because if you hit me, I'd have to hit you back, and it'd get all complicated, and time consuming." Rose said with a grin "You didnt look as thrilled at her kissing you as I'd imagined you would be." she conceeded.

"You imagine me kissing Bella?" he teased , dangerously "You are a sick woman, but she did seem to have warmed up to you in that last little meeting, far more than before. So if your jealous of me getting her attention, you might have hope yet" he shot her a smile defying her to react to that.

Rose gave him a mock contemptuous look, refusing to rise to the bait. "Yes, she seemed almost pleased to see me, not at all fearful" she said, distractingly tapping her lower lip as she thought about this.

"Amnesia" they both said at exactly the same time, and laughed at doing so.


	18. Chapter 18 Reality

**Nothing but the OC's belong to me. Stephenie Meyer made the other characters. Thanks for the reviews**

Lilith hurried to where she would meet Victoria and Tolcas, on the edge of town. She moved even more swiftly, when she saw their car, an inhuman speed. She realized Tolcas must be waiting inside it, as he wasnt in sight,.However she could already see Victoria, resting against it, her flame-like hair acting like a beacon to guide her.

She could tell that Victoria was wearing the werewolf fur, her nose was perminantly wrinkled in disgust. Lilith hurried, now she was just a blur until she got to the car, and climbed in the back seat. She immeadiately ducked out of sight and changed back , she sighed with relief as she glanced in the cars rear view mirror; she hated her so called 'gift'.

Victoria waited until she had changed to get in the front seat and look at her, "So did you get it?" she asked, Lilith nodded and held up four or five strands of Edwards bronze hair "Is that enough?" she asked her brother.

He very carefully looked at them, his face solemn, and nodded "Plait them into my hair, they have to be directly against me for the change to happen." he said to Lilith. He took a deep breath, this was it, he was going to avenge Jame's death. It mattered little that this was a vampire he had never met, it was still an honour to help seek justice for his cruel slaughter,by the evil Edward Cullen. He wasnt truly sure he could do it, but then again he hadnt been sure he could get that werewolf's fur, yet there it was in his pocket, well away from making direct contact with him, as that would be foolish.

Lilith tensed as she heard Victoria's instinctive snarl, as she finished plaiting the Edwards's strands of hair into Tolcas's darker hair. Not that it looked dark now, it had turned the same bronze as Edward Cullens. In fact it looked as if Edward Cullen was now sitting beside Victoria, and Lilith's heart ached that this was so hard to endure for Victoria. Tolcas did not only completely resemble Edward Cullen, the illusion was complete in every sense, his scent, his voice would be identical, even how he appeared to move, for as long as an item of Edwards had a trace of him on it, he would be Cullen's complete double. Even Lilith would be unable to tell them apart. So she could only imagine how much harder this was for Victoria, if her aim was to kill Edward, Lilith was sure her brother would be dead. She shuddered, and only partly because before she changed clothes she was identical in every way to Bella Swann the intended target. Even those closest to Bella would never be able to tell, in fact the more known they were to the person experiencing the illusion,the more it seemed compellingly real to their mind, as if the illusion was strengthed by more experience of that person, for the special power to connect with. She reminded herself it was still truly her brother there, the illusion was all mental in nature, he had not physically changed. Although he might have well have.

Lilith was unaware how close to death she had come, that if she had faltered even for a moment in her rush to reach her Coven, Victoria would have lost the tenuous grip on the fact the person who rushed towards her, so like Bella, was in fact only Lilith. But Lilith did not falter, and so she continued to breathe. In the same way Victoria clung to the knowledge that what her mind screamed was Edward, was truly her devoted little servant Tolcas. It helped enormously to not look directly at him, then she could remember who he was, far better. "Tolcas, go meet Edward's mate, and get her to go to the place I told you about,where we first saw them, as they played baseball" she said. "Its apt its finished in the place this started" she said."You saw your sister return to us, so know what Bella looks like now, and where she lives, the rest is easy" she said. All Tolcas had to do was to go to that human and bring her to where Victoria would be waiting,she could kill her before the day was out. Revenge was so close she could almost taste it. She was impatient for it "Do not fail me" she instructed, firmly, there was steel in her voice.

...............................................................................................................................................

Jacob was angry, Charlie had let him know about Edwards release from jail, and of Carlise and Edwards foster sister; the short one that he wasnt sleeping with, coming to act like a family. That was a development he hadnt expected, it didnt help convince Sam, Edward was not truly in the Cullen Coven, and so the treaty did not now apply to him. But he's convince him somehow.

To top it all off some damn nomad vampire jumped him, and his bike was wrecked, and he had to borrow Sams truck to pick Bella up from school. Sam only agreed because they all knew what an attraction Bella was to Vampires.

He wondered if Bella had heard about him and Cullen in the school car park, he was not really sure whether she would be worried for him, or angry at him. After all this time he was still not sure of her. In fact he knew he never could be. So he met her as school ended, and said he'd drive her to her truck. He also kissed her with a passionate possessiveness, as if marking his territory. He then told her nomad vampires were in the area, so he would go home with her. It was not a request.

Bella pouted sullenly "you treat me like a kid" she muttered

"No I don't; kids can walk across the playground without falling on their face" he mocked her, grinning as he did so. "You know vampires want to kill you" he said "Dont moan when I do what I am meant to do, for anyone never mind for my girl" he said forcefully. For some reason he didnt understand this made her smile, and she linked arms with him

"I like how you said that,all masterful; 'your girl' " she said leaning her head against his shoulder as she unlocked her frontdoor.

"Well if you like that your gonna love how I order you up to your bedroom" he said with a huge grin, as he dragged her up there.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the unbelieveable; Edward Cullen sitting as bold as brass, in her bedroom. He glared and him and snarled.

Talcos's jaw dropped as he saw the werewolf whose pelt he had in his pocket here.

"Edward" Bella gasped. It didnt escape Jacobs notice that her tone could pass as joyful, not angry, like he hoped. He felt like he'd been duped, played, and he wrenched her wrist so she was forced to his side; she better remember her place.

_'Edward_ let out an instinctive snarl at the werewolf called Jacobs actions. Victoria had told him the werewolves protected the town, and the Cullens had a treaty with them,. He supposed one being on duty to protect Edwards mate, was not something unexpected. Still, he couldnt help how this Dog made his hackles rise. "You can leave her, I am here now" he said in as arrogant a tone as he could muster. He then looked at Bella and tried a charming smile, at this she seemed to stop breathing, he felt confused, by this, but he pressed on "Bella, dearest, I need to speak to you privately'' he shot a look at Jacob.

"Forget it'' Jacob said, murderously, it wasnt quite clear which of them he was speaking to. '_Edward' _looked surprised by this.

"Your off duty Dog, that is an order" he managed to snap, as if he expected to be listened to. In truth Tolcas was shaking in his boots "Bella is my mate, and I need to speak to her. " He said advancing towards them. "Bella, we need to talk in privacy,my dear." He said, in a smooth a tone as he could manage. "I will see you soon" he said, he closed the gap and whispered in her ear , "This evening, where the Baseball game was; remember? I _ need_ to see you alone". He moved before Jacob lunged, he was blur as he leapt from the window and ran back to Victora, and away from the werewolf, who for a moment, he was sure was going to kill him.

Instead he heard Jacobs pursuit of him halted by Bella grabbing Jacobs arm. Then there was a lot of yelling. He ignored it and feeling sick with fear, somehow made it back to report back to Victoria that the message had been given. He also told her that this Jacob, werewolf might be trouble. Victoria nodded, this news about the werewolves didnt surprise her. It seemed a Werewolf hunt was needed before Bella Swan's life paid back the debt owed for James murder.


	19. Chapter 19 Reckless

**Only the OC's are mine. All other Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Reviews welcome . Edwards POV.... I really have to write this pair more! **

Edward looked over at Rosalie "Aren't we heading back to the house?" he asked as she drove him out of town.

She smiled over at him "I am not telling you, or thinking it, I swear I will picture positions from the Karma Sutra if you even look like your prying" she teased.

"Is that meant to put me off?" Edward joked "You often think I am too innocent for my own good anyway" he said, deadpan.

"I will corrupt you later" she chuckled "I am trying to not decide where we are heading" she said

"Ahhh its not really me your trying to keep out, its Alice" he seemed to relax a little at this. He then tensed suddenly, looking at her in shock.

Rose laughed "Sorry, it was mentioning _that_ book, an illustration from it, just innocently popped into my mind, I swear" she laughed.

"There is nothing innocent about that" he managed to say "As for the popping; that one would pop someone's spine out, that one can't be humanly possible" he said incredulously

"Well, isn't it lucky we are not human. It is possible, with a winch and several co-operative servants to work it" she said, trying not to laugh at Edwards expression.

He looked over at her "Oh please tell me you really have never used heavy machinery and hired help for your sex life" he said.

"Oh dont be such a luddite, technology is your friend, this is the twenty first century now." she pointed out.

"I welcome technology, just not in my sex life" he pointed out.

"What sex life?" she teased "My little virgin"

"Thats not fair, even if its true" he muttered

"Oh but it just means your a man of principle, thats sweet." she purred, stroking his shoulder.

"You, know your making it worse" He muttered, giving her a look.

"Whats getting worse?" she gave his crotch a knowing look,

"Your wicked" he said, looking deeply at her, as her hand rested, seemingly innocently on his thigh. At this, he let out a passionate groan.

"Edward, now really I dont need to be a mindreader to see what your thinking, or what your thinking with" she chuckled.

He meant to reply, and he was sure it would be something devestatingly witty, and alluring, but he just stared at her mouth as she laughed. He didnt see anything but that soft red, and wondered again at what that exact shade it was. It reminded him of something that he could not, for some reason bring to mind, it was perplexing. What was also perplexing, was this thought was also closely followed by wondering how those lips tasted. He knew she was picturing them kissing too. He deinately knew that, and exactly how she wanted to be kissed by him.

He could no longer resist. Goodness knows he didnt want to. He suddenly pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, as they came to a junction. Neither was really focused on what road they ended up down, technically he was only helping her avoid deciding routes, so Alice would not get more visions.

But if that was all there was to it he could have stopped kissing her as soon as they were driving down one of the roads, but that hardly seemed like the thing to do. Rose's kisses burned with a passion, not least his own.

The car eventually ran off the road.

They didn't stop then either.

In fact much to his pleasure she got closer to him, climbing onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing exactly the passion she felt for him, my god that drove him crazy with desire. He couldnt stop, he needed her body pressed against his, and he definately needed to hear that groan escape her lips again. In fact he agreed totally with her current wildly passionate thought, just as she wanted him, he wanted her totally too....


	20. Chapter 20 Ruin

**Nothing but the OCs belong to me. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for the reviews, all are very welcome.**

There were consequences when a Werewolf transformed... and they tended to be paid by those standing close to them.

Jacob felt tears on his face,it was her own fault. really it was, she had tried to drag him back from following and killing Edward. She could see he was so angry. It wasnt like he meant it to happen, she had just got him so mad. After all, what would anyone think, and she was just dumb about it. If she hadn't kept answering back.. it wouldn't have happened at all. Then he wouldn't have got so angry, yelling at her that she had just used him to get Edward so jealous he turned up to get her back. She had cried then, really cried, saying Edward didnt want her, and that she loved him. Thats when it had happened, now... after the fact he realized the 'him' she might have meant in that fateful sentence had been himself; Jacob. But angry and jealous as he was, he had taken only one meaning to it, that she still meant Edward. And that was too much; he lost control and transformed.

See the stupid thing was he was so angry he couldnt change back, even seeing her broken on the floor. He had to run it out of him, but he knew what he knew the pack Sam very swiftly 'just happened to be passing' and saw Bella bedroom looking like there had been an explosion in there and called an ambulance and Charlie. Luckily, Bella's legendary clumsiness seemed by now to take the blame for so many of her injurys, so there was an unthinking acceptance of so much by Charlie.

Still it took an awful lot to kill Bella Swan, apparently. So she wasnt quite dead. Somehow she was hanging on, but it seemed the next twenty four hours were critical.

Charlie had called the Vampire doctor, who like some ghoul had turned up and was nursing her. Alice stuck close, only leaving to ring someone on her silver mobile phone, Jacob could guess who. The anger of knowing she was probably phoning that vampire Edward Cullen, stopped him being able to transform back for another twenty minutes or so.

It wasnt as if she was going anywhere, or awake to blame him. Still there was no way he wanted Edward to get in there at all, let alone before him. Mind you he doubted Charlie would let him in, but Jacob wanted to be there in his rightful place, ahead of that Damn Edward Cullen, as Bella was his girlfriend, not that vampires thing anymore. Surely by now he'd marked his territory enough.

Despite this he couldnt say he was in a hurry to see what kind of a mess she was in, even when he got back into human form. It had to be pretty bad. So instead of heading straight in, he strode over to Alice and glared at her, the hatred shining off him, making him tremor. "Your brother will pay for this" he spat at her "Tell him that from me, when you talk to him. " he said "He, surely, knows I'll kill him, after this" he said, anger making him yell.

Alice looked puzzled "You cant be stupid enough to think this is anything to do with Edward?"she asked

"I don't think it, I know it" he said contemptuously "So, just tell him" he ordered.

Alice glared at him daring to order her, "Well when he answers his phone I might just pass how deluded you are, on" she snapped back

"When does that leech need a phone call from you, your delaying just tells me you know, he is to blame. So tell him to never go near her again, I would have killed him just for what he did in Bella's bedroom, now I have a better reason" he pointed out.

"He wouldnt go near Bella just now" Alice said confused, "Surely" she was begining to believe Edward might do about anything.

"He was in her room, giving her orders to meet him later, in front of me!" he screamed at her "If hes so desperate for a fight, just point out, he really didn't have to go to all that trouble... I've always been more than willing to kill that spineless worm" he sneered "Tell him stop using you women as cover,and come into the open to, at least try and appear a man about it" he said with the arrogent contempt of someone, who hasnt the character or longevity, to see things were not always what they appeared,at face value.

Despite her dislike of Jacob, and her instinctive reaction to defend Edward, in truth, just lately she wasnt sure what she was defending. Jacob seemed sure Edward had taunted him, and somehow Bella got hurt. The Edward she knew would never endanger Bella like that. But she could see Jacob wasnt lying either. She frowned, "I am going to get to the bottom of this, and if your wrong, you will apologize to me, Dog" she said, disappearing to find where Edward was, as well as what the Hell he had just done.

Rosalie sighed with frustration, "Remember when I said I might get sick of noble,well officially I just have" she said as welded to his side as she could be, sexual frustration radiating off her

"If you keep doing that I might just crash" Edward warned her

"Good then I can pounce on you and have,what you see as, my wicked way with you" she threatened.

Edward rolled his eyes and said "You will thank me for this in the morning, we will be there by midnight; the perfect time don't you think?" he said

"No, no I dont, but what I do think is that your unspeakably stubborn" she said running her hand up his thigh,and smiled as the car veered madly as she unzipped his flies

"After we get there" he muttered

"You know this does count as insane" she said

"I prefer to think of it as romantic" he countered.

"Well it is... but its still no excuse to turn me down" she pouted

"I havent turned you down, I am simply shifting location" he pointed out.

"I only agreed, cos you swore to make it up to me" she muttered "Remember page fifty two" she said

"How could I forget" he blushed, "Please stop picturing the illustrations" he begged.

"Well add in page thirty five, and I always have fancied trying.. " she leaned closer to his ear and whispered certain acts, criminal in several states, "add them to the long list of things you have to do to make up, this delay to me" she said,the car wobbled as she spoke. He then hit the gas, topping 190 mph.

"Before midnight..I am getting you there before midnight" he groaned.

"You better, " she chuckled "Because I have decided to be nice here" she hugged him "I can stop using all those shocking ideas, the 'stick' so to speak; and go straight for the carrot" she said slipping her hand inside his trousers...


	21. Chapter 21 Romance

**Only the OC's belong to me, the rest belong to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for the Reviews.**

The city came into view,or its lights did. Lights were usually magical and exciting, in the depths of night. Here there was more a theme of rococo kitch; it was a style all its own.

They drove down a street in the dead of night, which was lit up enough to make it seem day, and she outshone the lot. He slipped his arm around her and asked her "Are you sure? Not just doing this with me... but like this?" he said softly to her

Rose rolled her eyes, "Its the only way I am getting a shag tonight, right?" she said almost retorically.

"My resolve has almost slipped a few times.." he said

"Good job we had tissues in the car" she quipped, he shot her a look

"As, I was saying, I think its important" he said

"Born in a different era, and dont we know it" Rose said, teasingly "Actually I think its, romantic, in its own twisted way" she chuckled, she pulled him close and kissed him. "So the drive through or the Elvis theme?" she asked

"Not the drive through, I want you to dress up for me" he said

"Kinky" she chuckled

"I didnt mean it like that, and you know it... well not yet at least" he replied. She raised an eyebrow, and smiled a little.

"Well, well, isn't this a whole new side to the pure Edward Cullen, and one I think I am rather going to like." she said with a smile on her lips

"I do hope that I don't disappoint..." he said a little nervously. Rose leaned close so her breath warmed his neck.

"Oh I know you wont" she said.. as they reached a hotel, they checked in and the details were all to easy to arrange. This was vegas after all. Edward always thought marriage was vital, solemn and sacred, standing in vegas in a tacky wedding chapel, with a person dressed as Elvis conducting the ceremony, and strangers as witnesses, might seem as if it would be the opposite of everything he thought marriage was, but he found it wasn't. All that mattered was that he was saying these words to Rose, and she, was miraculously saying them back. He couldn't stop smiling, she looked so beautiful, in white lace. Then in an instant it was done, she was his, and he was more hers than he could have ever thought possible. He felt alive, and saved and quite lost in something so much bigger and more epic than himself; he was lost in 'them'. Before the minister could say to kiss her their lips were one. Then they were in the Honeymoon suite, and never had not needing sleep been such a blessing.

They didnt leave the room for four days.. It was an education Edward would never forget, and was passion, and wildness that neither had ever known before, they became seared together as one, not just in physical abandon and passion... though there was that in shapes... hearts.. diamonds.. to stretch the metaphor to breaking point, or should that be taking a club to it... But they talked, soon realizing they had talked to no one else that way before, and on thinking that one neon lit evening, they suddenly were just looking into each others eyes, and realizing what this had turned into.

Eventually though they had to leave Vegas, everyone has to, its not a place to stay, and stay sane. So they packed up their few things, a few more things than they arrived with and without speaking about where they were going, just naturally were soon driving back to the mountains to feed, and walk in the familiar woods around Fork, they sat in a secret meadow, Rose in Edwards arms, "I think we should go to the family lawyer, and get new identities, and go on a long honeymoon, I mean we would have to move on even without the family rifts.. " Rose said

Edward looked thoughtful "Well... we could, of course, the family probably will come around soon, you know" he said, almost hopefully. Rose looked at him in wonder, how had he remained so niave for so long, she pondered, it could be infuriating, she was sure, Edward and his absolutes, but just now, in this instant, she rather liked it. After all it was all based on how, he so sincerely believed what they had was so right and irresistable. She was so flattered by that, against her will she might add, that she completely changed her mind of slapping his arm, for being so wet about the other Cullens. He smiled at her, knowing that too.

He blamed it on her distracting him and habit, but he was thinking her, warm against him as they drove, to realize that he had driven home, well to the Cullen house, instead of the family lawyers.

He felt a dull ache of homsesickness as he looked at the place, all white and glass, as if it had nothing to hide. That was a lie, but one of the many in there. It wasn't really home anymore either. He was a little surprised to hear movement inside, the Cullen's it seemed were back in residence, and he could hear Alice's thoughts. She was worrying, a lot.

He let out an unhappy groan, he didn't want to get sucked into this, but Alice had seen something big in her visions. "We should have stayed in Vegas" he said to Rose, he looked over at her questioning look "Or at least exited it in the opposite direction, coming back here... Alice sees people dying." he informed her.

To his surprise Rose let out a derisory snort, "Alice always sees people dying... thats what people do, eventually." she said matter of factly. She shifted so she wasn't leaning against his body so distractingly. "Ok, I know, Mr Decent, always doing the right thing! we will go in and hear them, and this vision out, but I am commiting to no more than that" she seemed to reluctantly conceed. "But don't forget I know there is the other Edward Cullen, the one you even pretend to yourself there isn't, the Edward Cullen that runs off to Vegas, and rebels against things... I rather like that Edward Cullen, you know" she said planting a kiss on his lips, "So don't think I am going to let you become the vampire equivelent of a doormat, without me kicking you in the head!" she warned

"If I am a doormat, surely my head is ideally positioned for that?" he quipped. She shot him a look, that he knew he should take note off.

"Yes, I guess it would be, so would other parts of your anatomy.. well in theory, though if you willingly lie down, I suspect those things would be already lacking." she teased

"I have them" He said, in mockingly offended toned. Rose moved her hand to his crotch, as if to check that statement.

"Oh so you do." she chuckled "Lets both remember that." she said as they linked arms and walked back into the Cullen house. When they saw Carlise and Alice's faces they knew things were going to be very bad indeed...


	22. Chapter 22 Restraint

**Only OC's belong to me. Stephenie Meyer made the other characters. I am merely borrowing them, to corrupt them a little Thanks for the reviews, KellyKonradCullen, they are always much appreciated. I didn't think anyone was reading this still, guess I better get around to finishing this story then!**

It was not the most joyful of reunions, no one looked too thrilled to see the newlyweds. Then Alice strode over and slapped Edward so hard, that the windows rattled, he immeadiately put his arm out to stop Rosie's fist halfway in it's arc towards Alice's face, the force of doing so,almost rocked him off his feet. "Always good to see you too, sis" he said, dryly to Alice. He turned to Rose, "That wont be helpful," he noticed Alice's self-satisfied smirk at him chastising Rose "Even if its totally understandable" he said,smiling at Rose. She reluctantly smiled back at him, she wanted to stay angry at Alice, but that private smile of Edwards, did have a different effect on her.

"What did you do?" Alice said, voice raised

"Well..." Rose started. Edward groaned, at all the things she was thinking, all the things they had done, mostly, behind closed doors. He shot an urgent look at Rose.

"That is not what she meant" Edward warned, Rose laughed. Edward was still so easy to embaress.

"This is serious, deadly serious, if you could stop being so childishly selfish for a moment" Carlise interjected "There is a war, that you have started, Edward that the grown ups here do have to deal with." he said

"Me? I didn't start anything.. " Edward said with shock "I wasn't here, I was .."

"They know what you were doing darling" Rose said linking arms with him, as they stood facing Alice and Carlise, for all the world looking like they were on opposite sides.

"I mean before you left, I know Jacob is annoying, but you almost killed Bella You do remember her? The love of your life" Alice insisted on saying as she glared at Rose.

"What are you talking about?" Edward's pale brow knitted into a frown, "Alice your not making any sense, I haven't seen Bella, and I have no intention of doing so, because she isn't what you called her."he added

"What someone you love?, Your one true love?" Alice said, her voice raising, "Funny how you can't bring yourself to atually say it." She visibly puffed up with happiness at this barb to hurl at the newly weds. Edward noted, Rose looked at him, he knew she felt worried, not to mention hurt. He sighed.

"She is not any of those things. If your really so petty to insist on specifics; she is not my love, she was an addiction, sick and wrong." he said "I romantisised it, maybe because I hated myself, I was drawn to the one thing that might destroy me, I guess I wanted to be destroyed" he added. "Also not hearing every persons nasty little thoughts was a welcome break." he said looking pointedly at Alice

This felt like daggers to the heart to Carlise, his precious family, was built on sand, "How nice of you to say" he said in clipped tones. "What you did do, instead was destroy all of us. " he said "Bella is still in a coma, you need to tell me what you were playing at." he insisted.

Edward looked at him in surprise, did it really matter that he had denied it all, they really believed he would goad Jacob, well they had a point there, but how could Alice believe Jacob's ridicuous story that he had demanded that Jacob had to give Bella back. Had Fork gone insane while they were gone?.

"I didn't see her, I didn't say anything like that to that stupid wolf Jacob."

"So Jacob would just lie" Alice mocked, this idea.

"Of course he would, he hates Edward, he is exactly the kind of person who would lie." Rose pointed out, exasperatedly.

"Not like this, he was being honest, he wanted to kill you for it." Alice said directly to Edward, as if Rose were someone to be ignored and sidelined. Edward saw clearly that Alice thought Rose was totally unimportant to him, some rebound madness. She didn't for a moment believe Edward might feel something real for her. Edward felt his blood boil, he didn't often get angry, but Alice was pressing all the right buttons to make sure he was.

"He always wants to kill me, I know that as a fact; I've been in his head." Edward snapped.

"He wants to kill us, and you betray us all, you fight against us, Edward how could you!" Alice wailed.

"I haven't" Edward said, visibly stunned, "I would never do that." he insisted; this was insane, Alice couldn't have seen that. Even if the family broke, as it looked like it would, he would never attack them. Alice pouted and let him see her vision; she saw him in the woods, his ambushing and tearing Carlise apart. It was all lies, yet still she saw him doing it. He could not contemplate that future. He knew he wouldn't do it. Nothing could make him betray Carlise, whatever Carlise thought of him. He was a monster of honour... no a man of honour. Rose had made him see, finally, that he was not a monster. An idiot maybe, he smiled wryly as he thought of how Rose teased him with such words, but never a monster... so why did the rest of them see him as being one, in this vision?

Plus the other fundamental flaw was that he couldn't be moved to anger over Bella, anymore. All he felt for the silly girl was just pity. She was rather stupid headstrong child who was her own and Jacobs worst enemy. He didn't even hate Jacob, not really. He hated how he acted, what he allowed himself to do to others. But that was different That was also the very reason why, he would never do what the vision showed.

"If we do not stop you, you do all the things Alice has seen." Carlise said sorrowfully.

Emmet walked down the stairs.. gradually all the family filled the room. "What is this? A trap.." Edward joked weakly. He stilled, he saw they had worked to cloak their minds from him, not an easy task, they did mean to keep him here, against his will. They really believed him to be the greatest danger to them all., Because of it, they meant to stop him by whatever means needed, short of death. Carlise could not bring himself to go that far. But Sam and Jacob lingered in the woods outside the house; they were quite willing to go exactly that far.

"Your never going to believe me" Edward said "Your faith in me is so touching." Edward said dully.

"You can not seriously be meaning to do this!" Rose yelled. "You know what Jacob wants to do to him! You just want to help him?"

Emmet rounded on her "No, Carlise and Alice just want to stop a war that he starts, and the Volturi coming and killing everyone here. Someone has to stop this." he stated. "We all know what Alice has seen. You haven't. You don't know. You just leap to defend him, fine, but we know what he ends up doing Rose." he said

"Do enlighten me, what could ever happen in this stupid 'prediction'of yours Alice, to make him do the opposite of what he would ever make Edward suddenly not Edward!" Rose said with her voice dripping contempt.

Alice jumped in to answer "Bella, his true love, dies. " she said

"Bella and his true love are two different people" Rose said glaring at Alice.

"Are you so very sure of that?" Alice mocked.

"She should be it's true." Edward replied for Rose, it was the first time, that Rose had ever been glad someone had done that for her. She smiled at him.

"Even my real true love dying, wouldn't make me ambush Carlise, like a coward." he said "Mainly because I''d not live past her dying." he stated.

"Stupid romantic" Rose muttered.

"But its true." Edward whispered to her.

"Yes, but it's still stupid." she smiled at him

Edward looked at Carlise, "You know I am leaving" he said.

Carlise shook his head "I have assured Sam, and Jacob, that if you leave here, now, you are deciding to leave the Cullen family, and the protection of the treaty" he said "Edward, please, don't do this, this is the only way of stopping this." he urged. Edward saw he clearly sincerely believed this, which meant he also sincerely believed what Alice saw in the vision.

"So... I am staying" he conceeded, he looked over at Alice "I stay; I don't leave the house for sixty, seventy years, has that changed things?" he said, meaning it, and by doing so, it should change everything.

A look of confusion crossed Alice's face. "No.. no it doesn't. It should. " she looked at Carlise in a panic. "He still kills you." she said.

"Thats because its not him, you moron" Rose snapped.

"It is him, of course it's him... how many Edward Cullens do you think there are out there." Emmet sneered.

"Your assuming Jacob is telling the truth about me " Edward said, that seemed a stupid assumption to him, considering him and Jacob's past. "By doing so you play into what he wants to happen. He is behind this, he has to be. All he had to do was see what really happened. No doubt Jacob often thought about it. All he needed to do was reach out to sense Jacobs mind,at the right moment. It wasn't hard. Jacob tended to be an open book, usually one screaming abuse at Edward.

So Edward listened for Jacobs memories of the events. As usual Jacob completely blamed Edward for him hurting Bella. Edward had expected that, and the hate there. But the fact that Jacob had really seen.. 'him' in Bella's room was a shock. Jacob was telling the truth. "But... he isn't lying.. he is wrong, but not a liar. "Edward said thoughtfully.

"There.. at least sense... and a confession." Emmet said, pleased that this was going to be settled.

"Thats not what I meant... " Edward protested.

"Oh Edward." Carlise said "I had no idea that this had twisted you into such madness." he said , all sympathy.

Alice smirked, looking over at Rose, "There were clues." she giggled.

This time Edward didn't get to that fist of Rose's in time.. Alice smashed through the emmense pane of glass at the front of the house, sailed through the air landing at Jacobs feet, who despite all his torment and grief over Bella, managed to look up her skirt, and appreciate the view.

"I'd help her up, but I am not allowed to leave the house." Edward smirked, as Rose slipped her hand into his.

Carlise, shook his head, and went out to help her up, and to talk to the wolf's clan. Clearly this was not going to be so easily solved.

"You had to hit her clear across the clearing?" Edward said to Rose.

" I was being very restrained." Rose said, deadpan.

"I saw that, very, very restrained." Edward confirmed. " That could hardly have scratched the surface of all that anger and frustration..." he mused.

"Not even dented it.. dented her a little..." she smirked.

Their eyes drifted back to the very serious discussion going on between the Cullens, and the Wolves.

"There is someone pretending to be me, someone able to deceive even those that know me very well, into thinking it's me. "

"So, Jacob, wasn't lying... thats interesting. So who did he see?.. An illusion, an imposter.. " Rose tapped her lip thoughtfully. Despite the seriousness of the situation this still managed to distract Edward a little.

"Exactly, thats what I have been trying to make them see!" he said.

"Yes, they are a little slow... so who is the imposter?" she mused.

"Well if I knew, I'd have said, but we've got to suspect it's the Volturi, with skills like that.. no one that has those kinds of talents escape them for long." he murmured, still watching her lips.

"Well we know that, " Rose sighed "What I actually meant was which one in the vision was the imposter; the one Alice believes is you, or the one she believes is Carlise..." she said

"Hell.. I hadn't even considered that.." he looked at Rose in admiration "Your sharp."

Rose smiled as she looked at her perfectly manicured talons. "In all sorts of ways." she shared her warm smile with him, before the seriousness of their situation faded it

"If it was Carlise.." Edward mused as he looked out at the blonde haired doctor.

"Yes, Carlise, the pacifist, the one everyone knows to their core, would never kill anyone. That tends to make people let their guard down a little more than they would with anyone else." she completed his thought. They looked at each other in horror.

"No one would suspect him, until it was too late." Edward said.

"A totally trustworthy doctor... " Rose groaned "I can't believe I am going to say this, but if Alice see's Bella dying, and Bella is in hospital."

"..Someone looking just like Carlise would have the best opportunity.."the perfect murder." Edward agreed.

""Which seems set to start the fight that Alice sees." Rose said "We have to tell them" she said of the Cullens who were returning to the house.

Edward touched his lips to indicate silence and shook his head a little; after all, the imposter might be about to walk back in, dressed in the illusion of being a Cullen.

Rose let out a frustrated little sigh, and mischieviously thought for Edwards ears only, 'Restraint... one of my least favourite things...'

"Oh I know, its one of the things I so love about you." Edward chuckled.

Carlise tutted disapprovingly as he returned, he looked solemn, "It is agreed, and since you already said that you would live under house arrest, here, something more reassurring to the pack out there, is easy to agree with. " he said.

Edward and Rose exchanged a look, "Go on.." Edward said carefully.

"They would prefer somewhere, more secure..." Carlise stated.

"Prison?" Edward interrupted with dismay, "You want me to be arrested and carted off to the town's jail like some criminal?" he said.

"It seems reasonable, they think thats safer for all." Carlise said.

"No, I don't think so." Rose said, with all the arrogant authority she could command, Edward watched her dominate the room, she was magnificant like this. "There is no way, that is safe, a jail can't hold a good few humans who want out, let alone a vampire. Its ridiculous! It also proves absolutely nothing. Well other than the stupidity of who came up with it." she mocked. "No, Edward and I will stay in La Plant until this is travesty is sorted out." she walked over to be almost nose to nose with Carlise. "A whole pack of werewolves around us, might be enough to make you feel safe Carlise. " she glared daggers at him "After you find out how stupid you've been in this; it wont be."


End file.
